Aliea Academy: Constellation Lights
by Inazuma Eleven Forever
Summary: AU: So in the anime it was never clear on where Fubuki lived or his home life so I took it upon myself to create a story where after the avalanche Fubuki was taken to sun garden and then years later he was part of Aliea Academy having his own team. Starts in Okinawa .Gouenji never left Raimon and Yuuka was never held hostage, no one left Raimon. OCs.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: I would like to thank Sadomasochist2716 for letting me use her oc's for this story MASSIVE thanks. Go check her out she is AWSOME! She also Beta this chapter.**

Prologue

'Where am I? What happened?' Someone thought.

A boy who looked no older than 7 opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a white ceiling. He began to sit up, but that was before a nurse stopped him.

"No don't sit up, you need to rest." She said in a gentle voice making him lie back down.

He then looked around the room and realized that he was in a hospital.

"Where are my parents and Atsuya?" He asked, wanting to see them

The nurse looked unsure of what she should do. Should she tell him or let someone else tell him? In the end she decided to tell him.

"I'm sorry but….Your parents and brother are no longer with us." She sounded so sad.

It was like his whole world had come to an end.

'No, it couldn't be.' He thought. His parents... Atsuya... 'It couldn't be.' They did not leave him forever, did they? But something told him it was the truth. His family... was truly gone.

Not able to hold it back any longer he started to cry.

While he was crying the nurse left and a few people came into the ere was a police officer, a doctor and a man who he didn't know.

After a while, (during which the three adults patiently waited in silence), he finally stopped crying and looked up at them.

The police officer walked up to him and said.

"When we were investigating the accident I came across this." In his hand was a scarf but it was not any scarf… It was Atsuya's scarf.

He took the scarf in his hands and started to hug it tightly, letting a few tear drops fall on it.

The police officer left and the unknown man walked up to him.

"Hello boy, what's your name?" He asked, smiling at him.

"It's Fubuki Shirou, sir." He replied.

"Well, hello Fubuki, my name is Kira Seijirou and I run Sun Garden Orphanage." Kira said to Fubuki.

Fubuki quickly put the pieces together and said.

"Hello Kira-san and I am going to Sun Garden, right?" He asked.

Kira looked taken back. He was surprised someone so young could figure it out so quickly.

"Yes, that's right." He replied.

"So when am I leaving to go Sun Garden then?" Fubuki asked.

The doctor then walked up to him with a clipboard.

"I would say in a few days. You still need to rest some more and recover." The doctor told him.

"The police officer that was just here is going to your house to get your things and anything else you might need and want." Kira said, patting his head. "Now get some rest."

Both Kira and the doctor left to let Fubuki sleep.

~A Few Days Later~

Fubuki was finally discharged from the hospital and was now in a car on his way to Sun Garden. When the car stopped, he looked out the window a saw a large building, with a sign that said 'Sun Garden Orphanage' outside.

By the gate, there stood Kira and a teenage girl who he didn't know.

Fubuki then opened the car door and stepped out and closed the door behind him and walked up to the two.

"Hello Fubuki it's nice to see you again. This is my daughter Hitomiko." Kira introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Fubuki; my name is Kira Hitomiko and welcome to Sun Garden." Hitomiko said with a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Hitomiko-san." Fubuki said, bowing.

"Call me Hitomiko-nee everyone else here does." She said, chuckling a little.

"Okay….Hitomiko-nee." Fubuki said shyly.

They walked up to the building and Kira opened the door and first thing Fubuki saw was… a girl with light blonde hair in a side braid trying to stab a boy with lavender hair and… Is that a spoon she was using?

"OWW… STOP CHIHARU. HITOMIKO-NEE, FATHER HELP ME!" The boy screamed.

"JUST BE QUIET AND BE STILL SO I CAN GUT YOU!" The girl also screamed.

"Chiharu stop trying to stab Sentarou with a spoon." Hitomiko sighed, trying to pry Chiharu off Sentarou. "Seriously, how many time I have to tell you..."

Kira laughed and put his arms around Fubuki's shoulders and said.

"Welcome to Sun Garden, Fubuki."

Still looking at the scene before him, Fubuki thought.

'Well at least it's never going to be boring here.'

Little did they know a few years later all their lives would change because of one rock.

 **Thank you for reading. Chiharu and Sentarou are two oc's and sorry it a short chapter and please leave a review.**

 **Inazuma Eleven Forever out.**


	2. Enter Blizzard

**Authors Note:** **Thanks to Sadomasochist2716 for beta-in this chapter and for letting me use her oc's.**

Chapter 1: Enter Blizzard

After the Epsilon game

"-In earth language you call us Diamond Dust, you are Endou Mamoru correct? I think you will be the perfect practice partner for us." Gazel said. He then looked to the Epsilon team.

"Seeing that you lost, we have no need for you anymore, Epsilon." He then raised his hand in the air, Desarm gasped as soon as he realised what he was doing.

Desarm moved towards his team, looking at Endou with a small smile on his face. But, just as Gazel was moving his arm toward the Epsilon team, a voice stopped him.

"You should know that father will be angry at both of you and Desarm."

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice, seeing the owner of it. It was a young boy who was wearing a sleeveless white jacket with a hood that reaches to his mid-thighs, it had black lining, and underneath the jacket is a black jersey. The jacket is separated in two parts - the upper part and the bottom part - by two black belts that joined at the player's right hip. The bottom part was opened a little at the front, and his shorts were also white with black lining. The socks were black, and the cleats were grey. And a metallic blue band that was worn proudly, showing everyone he was a captain. And to complete the look, he was wearing fingerless black gloves, and there was a white scarf around his neck. He also had short light grey hair that spiked downwards and teal blue eyes.

"What are you doing here Blizzard?!" Gazel yelled at him, looking angry.

"Just to give you a heads up on what you need to expect when you get home." He said in such a gentle voice, with a gentle smile on his face.

Gazel growled at him.

"No need to be angry, I was just helping you, if you are not going to accept my help then this will be the last time I help you." Blizzard said in a teasing tone.

"FINE! Thank you for the warning Blizzard." Gazel said reluctantly.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Endou asked in his usual loud voice.

"My name is Blizzard as you heard and I am the captain of one of Aliea Academy master rank teams. Constellation Lights." Blizzard said, smiling at Endou.

"THERE ARE MORE TEAMS!" Endou screamed in disbelief.

"Yes there are. And don't think I have forgotten about you Desarm. We will talk at the captains meeting." Blizzard said. "Now, let's go."

"Of course." Gazel and Desarm said in unison.

And in a flash, team Epsilon, Desarm, Gazel and Blizzard were gone.

"Where did they go?" Endou asked no in particular. Then suddenly they heard Gazel voice

"Endou Mamoru, I am looking forward to compete against you and your team very soon." And it ended with that.

"Gazel, Diamond Dust, Blizzard and Constellation Light. Just how many more teams are there in Aliea Academy?" Kidou asked.

But unfortunately no one could give him the answer.

~Elsewhere~

Four lights shined in the pitch black room. Those colours were red, blue, white and greyish pink. Where the lights were shined, there was a podium for each.

"So Gazel, Blizzard, this Endou kid is pretty perspective." Someone spoke.

"Yes. He is an interesting guy but I still don't understand why he is so passionate about a game. What do you think Blizzard?" Gazel asked the person who was sitting on the greyish pink podium.

He just shrugged. "I don't know him well enough to judge him." He replied.

"Oh I like him." The person standing on the red podium said and Gazel looked at him.

"But still, there is no way he can stand the heat of my flames." Burn smirked cockily.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we all know about you and your Flames." Gazel said, annoyed. Burn's smugness left when he heard that.

"Are you looking for a fight?!" Burn growled.

"Well, someone is touchy today." Gazel shot back at him.

"Aren't you going to stop them Gran?" Blizzard asked the person sitting on a chair in the white light. Said person sighed and said.

"Knock it off you two. That's enough." They both stopped fighting. Gran then looked at Gazel

"So Gazel, are you going to take on Endou?" He asked.

"You bet, I want to see the team that shut down Desarm in action, I need to see them play with my own eyes." He replied.

'Endou Mamoru even made an impression on the 'ultra-cool' Gazel. Look out earth, this football battle is going to get even more heated' Gran thought to himself.

~Later~

~With Blizzard~

"So Blizzard, how was the captains meeting?" A small and fragile looking girl with extremely pale skin tone and waist-length white hair asked. Her eyes were icy blue eyes and she was currently wearing her usual outfit - a sleeveless white dress that reaches to her knees, and white boots that go up to her upper ankles.

"Nothing special, Aelita. Gazel and Burn fought and Gran stopped them before thing got more physical. And this time, Gazel is going to challenge the earthlings." Blizzard said with a sigh.

"Blizzard, you need to cheer up, seeing that the worst is yet to come, and I know just exactly what will cheer you up." Aelita said, giggling.

She grabbed Blizzard's hand and started dragging him to a door.

Blizzard sighed, knowing something bad was going to happen. Or was happening.

When Aelita opened the door, Blizzard was horrified at what he saw, even though he kind of expected it. There was Vixen trying to stab Mios with a rubber ruler, Zoisimus fan girling over a picture of Reize and Mini playing video games with the others (And they were being VERY loud, so loud you couldn't even hear Vixen's scream, (which had to mean something).)And to top it all, the WHOLE room looked like it had just been struck by a tornado.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" Blizzard screamed.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing. Vixen even stopped trying to kill Mios with the ruler, (and if they were in a different circumstance though, this would be something to be reckoned of). They all looked at him, and then looked at each other, not wanting to be the one to tell him what happened.

"You know what, I don't even want to know. I am going to bed, and just have this cleaned up before I wake up tomorrow. Okay?" Blizzard asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yes sir." They all said simultaneously. Except for Tobias and Nieve who just nodded.

Blizzard then left the wreckage that one may call a room and went to his bedroom. Before he went to sleep, one last thought ran through his mind.

'How did we end up like this?'

Then he fell into a deep slumber.

 **Chapter 1 done.**

 **Everyone in Constellation Light (Except Blizzard) is an oc.**

 **Thank you Sadomasochist2716 for coming with Constellation Light uniform.**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **Inazuma Eleven Forever out.**


	3. Diamond Dust vs Raimon

**Authors Note: Thanks to Sadomasochist2716 for helping me write the match with Diamond Dust and Raimon and Beta-in this chapter. And thank you to everyone who viewed, reviewed, followed and favorited this story even thought it has 2 chapters (this being the the third) so thank you!**

Chapter 2: Diamond Dust vs Raimon

~Stadium~

"And the match starts with the kick off from Raimon!"

The announcer said, as Rika passed the ball to Gouenji. But, before the flame striker could do anything, all the Diamond Dust players parted to the either side, leaving a space right in between Gouenji and their goalkeeper.

This made Gouenji narrow his eyes. What were they doing? What kind of tactic was this? Were they challenging him?

It didn't matter anyway, because Hitomiko-kantouku had said, he needed to shoot whenever there was a chance. And this, this was a chance.

Just like that, Gouenji kicked the ball straight into the goal. The ball flew forward before suddenly turned to the right corner.

"Goal!" Rika exclaimed happily.

"Goa…" And the announcer seemed to going to say the same thing, before they watched in shock as the Diamond Dust goalkeeper caught the ball with ease.

"W-What is this? He manages to catch Gouenji's shoot? Unbelievable!" the announcer exclaimed, voicing out the thought of everyone in Raimon.

The goalkeeper smirked and thought 'Unbelievable, huh? Well, they hadn't even got to know anything yet.' If they thought him catching Gouenji's shoot was unbelievable, then it meant Diamond Dust would win this match for sure.

With that thought, he swung his arm back and threw the ball all the way to the other side of the field, knocking the air out of Endou as he caught it.

'What?' Endou thought in disbelief. 'Such strength. He throws the ball all the way from there, yet the force…'

But this was not the time to think of those things. Endou prepared to throw the ball to his teammates. Yes, this was not the time to think about Diamond Dust's strength. They had to concentrate in the match, and win.

"What?" Endou's eyes widened when he saw the Diamond Dust players all moved past the Raimon players with such a speed that made the Raimon players couldn't do anything but watch.

'So fast.' The captain thought, glancing around. 'Who should I pass the ball to?'

In the end, he decided to pass the ball to Domon. Domon received the ball, and passed it to Ichinose. But, before the ball could even reach Ichinose, Rhionne showed up and stole it. She did a backflip and passed it to Gazel, who shot once the ball touched his foot. Endou managed to catch the shoot, but with difficult.

'It feels like… being electroshock,' Endou thought, looking down at the ball in his hands. It was just a normal shoot, yet he already had trouble after catching it. Then if they used hissatsu…

'No.' He mentally shook his head. 'I can't think that way. We can do this. We definitely can. We will show them what real football is like…'

Unbeknown to them all, up there in the grandstand, Gran, Burn and Blizzard were watching the match carefully.

"What a bore." Burn muttered, folding his arms over his chest. "It looks like Diamond Dust will win for sure…"

"The match just began; you can't be so sure about that." Blizzard pointed out. "After all, this is the team that defeated Gemini Storm and Epsilon…"

"Che, then they are bigger of the losers than I thought they were." Burn grunted. "Just look at the way those Raimon members play! Pathetic! How did they even lose to them were beyond me."

Gran just smirked. "Just watch, Burn. Just watch and you will see…"

"See what?"

"Raimon's true strength."

'Raimon's true strength, huh?' Blizzard mused, looking back to the match. He watched as Gazel stole the ball from Kidou, but Raimon somehow managed to get it back, and Ichinose made a pass to the ex-captain of Teikoku. Kidou dribbled the ball passed Diamond Dust players, before kicking it to Ichinose, who made a long pass to Rika. The girl managed to keep the ball in her possession for a while, before Gokka used Frozen Steal and knocked her to the side.

A small smirk crept to Blizzard's face, as his eyes flashed golden for a second before turning back to their teal-grey colour.

'Then show me your strength, Raimon.'

Back to the field, Gokka passed to ball to Gazel after taking it from Rika, and Gazel ran forward, heading to the goal. Domon tried to stop him but Gazel easily got past.

And he shot.

"The Tower!" Touko exclaimed, using her hissatsu to try and stop the attack, only to have the ball broke through her defence.

"The Wall!" now it was Kabeyama's turn. This time, Raimon managed to block the shoot, making the ball bounce away, all the way up to the grandstand.

"Come on, where's this strength that you told me?" Burn sighed, looking at Gran. "It wasn't even a hissatsu shoot, yet it took them two players to stop it!"

Blizzard glanced at the redhead with a small smile, and opened his mouth to say something, only to see the ball was tossed back to the field, following by…

"Is that Aphrodi from Zeus?" He said that instead, with a frown on his face. He knew about Zeus. Heck, everyone in Aliea Academy knew about them. And their match against Raimon, in which they lost.

So what was Zeus's captain doing here?

Like to answer his question, the three captains of Aliea Academy master rank teams watched as Aphrodi replaced Rika in the field, wearing the Raimon uniform.

"What is this? Aphrodi from Zeus joins Raimon? Unbelievable!" the announcer loudly said.

Gazel just snorted while looking at the new addition of Raimon. "What a loser. A God lost to these mortals, and now helping them?"

Aphrodi didn't even reply.

"Is this really happening?" Burn asked in disbelief, while Gran only smirked.

'It seems thing is becoming more and more interesting now.'

The match continued with Diamond Dust rusted to Raimon's side with the ball in their possession. Immediately, Domon used Volcano Cut and got the ball back.

"Over here!" Aphrodi called. But it was clear that Domon didn't trust him yet. He was unsure if he should pass or not. Because of his hesitation, the ball soon returned to the possession of Diamond Dust.

"The Wall!" Kabeyama used his hissatsu again and got the ball back from the Diamond Dust player. But just like Domon, he was hesitated about passing it to Aphrodi.

"Just do it!" Kidou shouted.

"O-okay." And Kabeyama passed the ball to Aphrodi, only to have it go out of the touch line instead.

"Their teamwork sucks." Burn chuckled, and Blizzard had to agree with him. If this kept on happening, then no doubt the winner would be Diamond Dust.

Once again, the ball was in Diamond Dust's possession. But that wasn't for long, because Ichinose used Flame Dance and got it back. He knew he needed to pass, and there were Gouenji and Aphrodi…

Naturally, the ball went to Gouenji.

"What was he thinking?" Blizzard frowned. "Why did he pass to Gouenji when he is heavily marked?"

"Because he, like most of his teammates, don't trust Aphrodi." Gran replied.

They watched as Gazel took the ball from Gouenji and once again making his way to Raimon's goal. Tsunami ran forward to try and stop him, and Gazel kicked the ball in the air before jumping up with it.

"Don't underestimate me!" Tsunami shouted, jumping up as well.

"Hm," Gazel smirked. "You are a fool."

Just like that, he headed the ball past Tsunami and back to the field, leaving a stunned Tsunami behind when he continued dribbling the ball to Endou's direction. The ball was kicked to the left corner, and Endou, being Endou, successfully caught it before it could reach its destination.

"Not bad." Gazel chuckled mockingly. "But it appears that your team has some serious problem with unity. This means we are so going to win this match."

Endou gritted his teeth, and tossing the ball to his teammate. The match continued.

Up to the grandstand, Gran, Burn and Blizzard were still watching. They watched as Kogure used Senpuujin (Whirlwind Encampment) to take the ball from Diamond Dust, and immediately kicked it to Tsunami when Gazel printed towards him, trying to get it. They watched as Tsunami almost couldn't receive the ball because the distance of the pass was longer than expected, and they watched as two players of Diamond Dust tried and took the ball from the pink haired player.

"Aphrodi!"

For the first time since he joined the match, Aphrodi had the ball. His eyes slightly widened, but the look Tsunami gave him said it all.

'Prove to us that we can trust you.'

"You can count on me." He muttered, and started to dribble the ball to Diamond Dust's side.

"Oh?" Gazel smirked, taking no time to run after the blonde. In front of Aphrodi, two of Diamond Dust players were also coming over. "Then show me what you've got."

Seeing that there were obstacles on his way to the goal, Aphrodi just smiled mysteriously, before bringing his hand up and snapping his fingers.

"Heaven's Time." He said, and time seemed to freeze for him to calmly walk past the Diamond Dust players. Once he had passed, Aphrodi snapped his fingers again, and everything was back to normal, as the two Diamond Dust players were knocked to the either side.

"Impressive." Gazel said, appearing in front of Aphrodi. "But, joining Raimon and abandoning your godhood, do you think it's the wise thing to do?"

"Abandon my godhood huh?" Aphrodi chuckled. "I don't see what's wrong with that? Thanks to Endou, I have woken up from that nightmare. Thanks to Endou, I have found a new type of power. A true power that has nothing to do with gods…"

"True power? Don't make me laugh!" Gazel shouted, running towards Aphrodi. "Without holy water, then you are useless!"

"Holy water, huh?" Aphrodi muttered. "I no longer need that."

And he passed the ball to Gouenji, who had run past Gazel without the Diamond Dust's captain knowing. And while Gazel was too busy saying 'what', Aphrodi also ran past Gazel and followed Gouenji. The flame striker passed the ball back to Aphrodi, who then used God Knows and kicked the ball towards Diamond Dust goal.

"I will show you my true power!"

The ball went past the goalkeeper before he could do anything.

"And Raimon has the first goal!" the announcer exclaimed in excitement, the excitement that shared by the Raimon players, their coach and their managers as well.

Of course, Burn didn't feel the same thing.

"What is Gazel doing, letting them score like that?" he scowled in annoyance.

"It seems Gazel can feel it now." Gran muttered, earning a weird look from Burn.

"Feel what?"

"Endou Mamoru's major impact on others."

"What nonsense are you sprouting out now?"

"Didn't I tell you? You will understand once you face it."

Ignoring that conversation his fellow captains were having, Blizzard still had his eyes on the field, watching as Aphrodi and Gouenji high-fived. They had done a good teamwork just then.

"So that's your true power, huh?" Gazel muttered, also looking at Aphrodi as he combed his fingers through his hair. "Doesn't matter. I'm still going to take you down!"

'I will show all of you what freezing darkness is like.'

The game continued with Gokka using Frozen Steal to take the ball from Kidou, before passing it to his teammates. The ball eventually reached Droll, and just as he was about to shoot, Kabeyama used The Wall to stop him.

"Water Veil." But this time, The Wall was useless against Droll's hissatsu, and Water Veil broke through Kabeyama's defence, taking the ball to Gazel.

"I will show you what is freezing darkness!" Gazel shouted, bringing his leg up and delivering a powerful kick. "Northern Impact!"

The ball, with unnaturally speed, flew at Endou, who furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and called out his own technique.

"Seigo no Tekken!" (Fist of Justice)

The two hissatsu clashed, and everyone practically held their breath, wondering which side would win. Personally, Blizzard put his bet on Gazel.

And sure enough, Northern Impact broke through Endou's Seigo no Tekken in the end, scoring Diamond Dust first goal just in time the whistle blown, signalling that the first half of the match was over.

"Come on." Gran said, and Blizzard looked at him as he turned and walked away. "We need to meet up with Gazel."

Blizzard stood up from where he was sitting, and together with Gran and Burn, they made their way down there, where Gazel was waiting for them.

"It's a tie, aren't you disappointed?" Burn asked, leaning against the wall. "Aren't you frustrated?"

Gazel didn't say anything, but Blizzard could see his body slightly shook and his hands had balled into fists. Gazel didn't like how the first half had turned out.

"No matter what, you're still going to win, right?" Gran questioned.

"There's no doubt." Gazel's voice was low, but the determination was clearly there. "In the name of Diamond Dust, we are not going to lose."

When the second half started, Blizzard, Gran and Burn didn't return to the grandstand and decided to watch the second half right there instead. The ball was in Tsunami's possession, and the teen tried to use Tsunami Boost to score, only to have his shoot blocked by the goalkeeper's Ice Block. After that, thing got really heated as both teams fought for the ball and used every opportunity they had to score and take the lead. But it was still remained 1-1.

The ball rolled to Tachimukai, who dribbled it to Diamond Dust's side. Of course, Gokka had none of it, and he used Frozen Steal again, taking the ball from Tachimukai and passing it right to Droll. Seeing this, Touko called out The Tower, which failed against Water Veil. The ball reached Gazel, who was once again face to face with Endou.

"Just like the first half…" Blizzard muttered. Then that meant…

Northern Impact once again broke through Seigo no Tekken, turning the score into 2-1 with Diamond Dust in the lead. This, of course, brought a smirk to Burn's face.

"Well, well, well. He finally did it."

"Don't give them a chance to score another goal!" they watched as Kidou shouted to his teammates, as Raimon attacked.

"Right!" Raimon players shouted back simultaneously.

The ball went to Aphrodi, who passed to Gouenji. Gouenji easily went past the defences of Diamond Dust and was now face to face with the goalkeeper.

'Gouenji Shuuya.' Blizzard mused. 'Ace striker of Raimon.'

"Bakunetsu Storm!" the said ace striker shouted out.

Gouenji's Bakunetsu Storm made contact with Ice Block, and Blizzard couldn't help but be amazed when it broke through, scoring another goal to Raimon. It was now 2-2.

'Sure live up to the name of a genius striker.' The corner of Blizzard's lips curled up in a small smile. 'I'm impressed.'

The game continued, and the time was running out. Both teams were trying their best to score the final goal for their team; both teams were trying their best to win.

"We are not allowed to lose!" Gazel ordered his teammates.

Diamond Dust now marked Aphrodi and Gouenji heavily, preventing them from receiving any pass from their teammates. Endou saw that, they couldn't rely on those two only. If they wanted to win, then…

"Kidou!" He called to the Teikoku's ex-captain.

"Hai!" Kidou nodded, and the ball was passed to Ichinose, who immediately ran forward. He understood the plan.

"Domon! Endou!" He called, dribbling the ball forward. And everyone watched as Endou left to the frontline, leaving the goal wide opened.

"What the?" Burn's eyebrow shot up. "Are they stupid?"

"It doesn't matter." Gran said, watching a Diamond Dust member stole the ball from Ichinose and passed it to Gazel. "It seems like Diamond Dust is going to have their third goal…"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Tsunami exclaimed, running very fast to catch up with the ball, making a sharp cut before it could reach Gazel, successfully saving Raimon from losing.

The ball bounced out of the touch line.

"Thanks, Tsunami!" Endou called, finally returned to his spot in front of the goal. He then turned to Ichinose and Domon. "Ichinose! Domon! We will do it next time!"

"Hai!"

"There's not much time left." Blizzard said. "They are willing taking a risk to have their third goal…"

Indeed they were, as Endou once again left his goalkeeper spot and following Kidou with Gouenji when the goggles-wearing teen had the ball. But the ball was stolen by Diamond Dust, and the Raimon goal was once again wide opened.

"Hurry up Endou!" Aphrodi shouted, stalling the Diamond Dust player to buy Endou time so that he could return to the goalpost. But before Endou could reach his destination though, the ball was taken by Gazel, who took no time to use Northern Impact for the third time.

"Seigo no…" Endou started, only to be cut off by Kidou.

"No, Endou! You are too far away from the goalpost! You can't use your hands!"

For a moment, it seemed like there was nothing Endou or Raimon could do. For a moment, it seemed like Diamond Dust was the winner of this match.

And Endou had to go and block Northern Impact with head, releasing some kind of incomplete hissatsu, and was able to stop Gazel's shoot.

Everyone was surprised. Truly surprised.

"What?" Kidou said in disbelief, while Gazel shouted "Impossible!"

At the exact moment, the whistle was blown. The match ended with a tie.

"Impossible!" Gazel was furious. "A tie? A TIE? Are you kidding me? We are Diamond Dust, one of Aliea Academy master rank teams! There's no way we..."

"That's enough, Gazel." Gran said, making his way over to Gazel and Diamond Dust. Burn and Blizzard followed him.

Endou's eyes widened at the sight of the newcomers. "You...!"

Gran looked at the Raimon's captain with a small smirk on his face. "Nice job out there, Endou. Especially at the end. I'm impressed."

"Just you wait and see, we will get even stronger!" Endou exclaimed. "We will get even stronger and defeat all of you!"

"Oh?" Gran looked amused. "Then I'm looking forward to it. Show me what the strongest team on Earth can do."

Unknown to the captains of Aliea Academy a certain flame striker was watching them all, especially Blizzard.

'They have to be the strongest opponents we've ever faced. Then when it comes to facing Blizzard and Constellation Lights, it will be tough.' The flame ace striker thought. 'And speaking of Blizzard...something about him draws me to him.'

"Well, Endou, I'm afraid it's time for us to leave." Gran said, as the Aliea captains and Diamond Dust started to disappear. "See you later."

Gazel shot a look at Endou's direction. "...next time, Endou Mamoru. I will defeat you next time."

Blizzard swept his gaze all over the Raimon team one last time, taking in mind his opponents. By doing so, he met Gouenji's gaze.

And then they vanished.

~Later~

"So what do you think of Endou Mamoru?" Gran asked Burn and Blizzard.

"Interesting." Was Blizzards only reply.

"I don't like him. If he could defeat Gemini Storm, Epsilon and make it a tie with Diamond Dust then it won't be good for the whole of Aliea Academy." Burn replied.

"I see." Gran said.

"Well I am going to back and check on the team." Blizzard said.

"Okay." Burn replied.

"Okay and Blizzard, please make sure your team don't cause any chaos or break anything." Gran said worriedly.

"No promises, it's my team after all." Blizzard said walking away.

"That is what makes me uneasy. It's your team." Gran said sighing.

"Seriously, how can his team cause more trouble than my team and Diamond Dust combined?" Burn said in disbelief.

"That is something I will never know." Gran said again.

'I feel kind of sorry that Blizzard has to put up with that insane team.' Burn thought sighing and walking away.

'How can Blizzard put up with his team? If I were him then I would have a headache every minute of the day, and speaking of headaches I can feel one coming on.' Gran thought rubbing his forehead and finally walking away.

~With Blizzard~

"Tadaima." Blizzard called, entering the strangely quiet place. His eyebrows furrowed.

'Quiet? What?' He thought

Something was not right, he just knew it. This was Constellation Lights he was talking about after all, and as the captain of said team, he knew that quiet and his teammates could never be together. Ever. Disaster and chaos seemed to follow his teammates everywhere they went. Or was it the other way around, that it was them that followed it?

"Oh, Captain! Okaeri!" Blizzard blinked and looked at the owner of the voice. It was a young boy with medium length blonde hair and bright blue eyes, who was smiling brightly at him. And he was wearing the Constellation Lights uniform.

"Nuevo." He nodded at the blonde, glancing around. "Where are the others? It's unnervingly quiet here…"

"They are in the training ground.' Nuevo grinned. "Because sooner or later we will face Raimon, so we thought that, while you and the other captains were busy observing Gazel-sama and Diamond Dust had a match against Endou Mamoru and his team, we should train ourselves more and get better."

Blizzard nodded. 'That was a good thinking.' He thought.

"Then why are you here?" He questioned. "Shouldn't you be training as well?"

"We are done fifteen minutes ago already, and everyone is just goofing off at the moment." Nuevo replied truthfully. "And I'm here because Zoisimus needs more paper and pens."

Blizzard blinked. What?

Nuevo, who somehow had the ability to read mind, immediately said. "He is writing love letters to Reize-sama, and is going to run out of paper and pens soon. So, he asks me to go get him more!"

Blizzard sweat dropped at this. Why did he have the feeling that Zoisimus's love letters were going to turn out as a self-inserted love novel instead?

"…then hurry up, okay?" He said. "There's something I need to show everyone."

Nuevo looked puzzled. "What's that?"

"The match between Diamond Dust and Raimon that I had recorded. I believe we all need to watch it if we want to know more about our opponents, and want to win against them."

"Yes sir! I will hurry, sir!" Nuevo saluted with a bigger grin, before sprinting off to the direction of the stairs. Blizzard stood there and watched until the other boy was out of sight, before making his way to the training ground, honestly dreading what he was no doubt going to see there.

And sure enough, there was chaos and madness once he entered the room. Sitting on one of the chairs was Mini, again gluing her eyes to the screen of her PSP while wearing a maniacal grin on her face, fingers rapidly pushed the buttons without so much as missing a beat. Next to her, Vixen was standing, also looking at the screen while screaming, "Yeah, show 'em who is the boss here!" while jumping up and down in excitement. For a moment, Blizzard wondered if someone had given her sugar again, then dismissed the thought. Vixen was just being Vixen after all.

Not too far away from those two were the other two girls of Constellation Lights. Phantom was merrily talking about the supposed to be haunted house in the next town that she wanted to visit, and was literally begging Aelita to go with her, seeing that "You can see the spirits and point out their locations for me!", while Aelita just stared at her without saying anything. This meant that Phantom had to try harder to coax the other into joining her, and she would only success in persuading Aelita when the white haired girl said yes.

Then, there was Zoisimus, who was sitting in the middle of the field, crouching down a piece of paper in front of him with a pen in his hand. Next to him was a rather tall stack of paper that Blizzard believed was his so-called love letters, and only four or five steps away from those things was an annoyed Mios, who was glaring daggers at the oblivious Zoisimus. Why should Zoisimus care anyway, when he was too busy saying his thoughts out loud?

"…and whenever I look at the moon, I can't help but think about you. Oh, Reize-sama! While the moon is beautiful and oh so illuminating, it holds nothing in comparison to your beauty. Your flawless skin, your silky hair, your eyes, you are the fairest of them all, and nature has to feel jealous because…"

Blizzard sweat dropped. No matter how many time they had told him that no, Reize was not a girl, Zoisimus still refused to believe it. And no matter how many time Mios snapped and attacked him, Zoisimus still chose to say "his love for Reize-sama" out loud while the other boy was in his presence.

Speaking of Mios and attacking Zoisimus…

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY, YOU ANNOYING FANBOY!" Blizzard watched as Mios delivered a powerful kick to Zoisimus's face, sending him at least two feet backward before crashing to the ground, unconscious, with birds flying around his head, all of them chirping "Reize-sama, Reize-sama".

When Zoisimus crashed to the ground, the only one other than Blizzard bothered to look at him was Nieve, who only shrugged nonchalantly at the scene before turning back to the book he was reading. Not too far away from him, in the corner, Tobias stood with his arms crossed over his chest, sleeping without a care about what was going on around him.

…And what was Aksara doing on top of the goal anyway? Why was he sitting there?

"Hey, it's Captain." Aksara exclaimed, being the first one to notice Blizzard's presence. Just like that, everyone (except for the unconscious Zoisimus and the still absent Nuevo) turned and greeted him in their own way. Even Tobias cracked his eyes open long enough to give him a nod before returning to his sleep.

"Hello everyone." He greeted back. "What are you…"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Nuevo entered the room with a large bowl under one arm while a stack of paper under the other. Blizzard stared at him. The paper, he could understand. But what was with the bowl?

"Hey everyone." The blonde merrily chirped. "I have popcorn!"

"POPCORN!" Vixen practically squealed, and immediately teleported next to Nuevo (well, Blizzard knew she couldn't teleport, but with the speed she used to reach the popcorn, she might as well know how to use it), shoving her hand into the bowl and stuffing a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"What with the popcorn?" Mini questioned.

"Captain said we are going to watch a…"

Nuevo's sentence was cut off by a choking sound coming from Vixen. Everyone turned and stared at her, just in time to see the girl felt to the ground with foam coming out of her mouth.

Everyone's jaw literally dropped to the floor as they watched the girl's body started to twitch violently.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Mios screamed.

"I DID NOTHING!" Nuevo screamed back, panic in his voice.

"Where did you even get the popcorn anyway?" Nieve asked his voice as cold as ever.

"Well, I found a box of popcorn in the kitchen, and put it in the microwave." Nuevo frowned. "But aside from that, I did nothing else…"

Silence. Those that were still conscious were silent for a moment, which somehow felt like eternity, before Aelita spoke up.

"And that explains why Vixen is like that." True. Everyone knew Nuevo and anything related to cooking or preparing anything to eat or drink were not the best of friends. He once managed to melt the kettle just by using it to boil water. How he did that, no one wanted to know.

"And also explains why those popcorn are moving." Phantom muttered, horrified.

Blizzard was horrified as well, as he watched the popcorn in the bowl started to move. It was slowly at first, before the movement got faster. And the next thing Blizzard knew, there was the living popcorn all over the room, chasing his teammates around.

"ARG! STOP CHASING ME!"

"NO! STAY AWAY YOU CREEPS OF A POPCORN!"

"AHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE SAVES ME!"

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! IT BITES ME! IT FREAKING BITES ME!"

"NUEVO, WHEN I GET MY HAND ON YOU, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"I'M SO SORRY!"

Blizzard watched as the popcorn attacked his teammates (for some reason, they didn't attack him). He watched as his teammates ran around like headless chickens, screaming bloody murder, didn't even bother to be careful as they stepped on Zoisimus's unconscious form over and over again. He watched as Vixen continued to twitch around with foam coming out of her mouth, and he couldn't do anything but watch as Aksara, who was safe on top of the goal, recording everything into his camcorder.

"I'M MAKING GOLD HERE!" the icy blue haired teen cackled in glee.

Blizzard just watched all of that before letting out a long sigh and burying his face into his hands. For the bazillions times since the day he became the captain of Constellation Lights, Blizzard couldn't help but ask himself if the other captains also had to deal with a crazy team as his. Or was it just him that had to suffer all of this insanity?

 **Chapter 2 over**

 **What did you think?**

 **Did you like the extra long chapter?**

 **Please leave a review (The reviews go to 'Make a Author happy foundation').**

 **Inazuma Eleven Forever out.**


	4. So we meet

**Authors Note: I would like to say a massive thanks to Sadomasochist2716 for beta-in this chapter and i would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed and viewed,you have no idea how happy you made me. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: So we meet

After what just happened, Blizzard decided to take a walk to get away from his crazy team.

While walking Blizzard spotted a small lake, it looked breathtaking especially when the moon is shining on it. He was absolutely awe-struck.

He started walking towards it in a total trance.

He then came to a stop.

"Wow….It looks so beautiful" Blizzard said still looking awe-struck.

He then sat down and stared at the lake, and started to thinking about everything that has happened in his life and everyone in it.

"What do you think Atsuya? What do you think about our life now? And being in Aliea Academy?" Blizzard asked his brothers spirit, which was living inside of him.

'Well Shirou to be honest, I don't like our life now, sure I like the people we are with and all our friends but I don't think what we are doing in Aliea Academy is right. And plus you and I both know we have nothing to gain from being in Aliea Academy, we just follow "father" and we all know he want Gran and his team to be The Genesis' Atsuya replied.

Blizzard sighed

"Yeah your right." He replied.

'Of course I am right, I am always right.' Atsuya smugly.

Blizzard sighed again (Because of his brothers' cocky attitude).

"Hey aren't you one of those aliens from Aliea Academy, wasn't your name Blizzard? You are the captain of Constellation Lights right?" He heard someone ask him.

Blizzard turned towards the source of the voice.

"Come in to the light so I can see you." Blizzard said wanting to know who asked him those two questions.

A boy with platinum blond hair which was spiked up and sharp black eyes and also fair toned skin came into view.

"So are you?" He asked

"Yes for both of your questions. And a question for you, you are Gouenji Shuuya, right?" Blizzard asked.

"Yes I am, I am surprised you know about me." Gouenji said surprised.

"Of course I know about you, everyone in Aliea Academy knows about you and Raimon, you people in Raimon are the first people who challenged us and defeated 3 of our teams." Blizzard replied.

"3 teams? I thought it was 2 teams and a tie between us and Diamond Dust?" Gouenji questioned.

"With Aliea Academy. a tie is the same as a loss." Blizzard answered him.

"Oh." Was all Gouenji said.

"Come and sit here." Blizzard said patting the space next to him.

Gouenji started to walk up to him. When he finally got there he sat down next to him.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Gouenji asked looking at the 'alien'.

"Sure ask away." Blizzard told him.

"What is it like being in Aliea Academy?" Gouenji asked looking truly curious.

"To be honest it's not great but not bad either. The bad thing is that you have a LOT of pressure on you, being told that you have to be the best anyone has ever seen, losing is not an option if you lose you go through a VERY harsh punishment. The good thing is being with your friends and people that will help you get better, sure not EVERYONE in Aliea Academy is nice but who cares if you are with your friends and having fun that won't matter." Blizzard answered him, smiling and looking up at the sky.

"Wow, I never knew you guys had so much pressure, I thought that you guys were only like this because that was your personality not because people tell you that you have to be better than anyone. And your thoughts about friends are truly amazing." Gouenji told him still amazed.

"You really think so?" Blizzard asked looking at the boy next him.

"No I don't think so, I know so." The platinum haired boy told the light grey haired boy, while smiling at him.

The supposed alien felt his heart beating fast and cheeks getting warm.

'What is this feeling? I never felt like this before.' He thought to himself.

Meanwhile with the flame striker started to feel his own heart beating faster…And faster.

'What is this feeling?' He asked himself, having the same thought as Blizzard.

"Another question, what is your team like?" Gouenji asked the boy sitting next to him.

"Not telling~, you have to wait and see." Blizzard said teasingly.

"Fine." Gouenji said not really liking the answer but didn't ask any further.

"One more question. I promise." Gouenji said.

"Seriously what is with you and all of these questions but go ahead, ask me another question." Blizzard said to him.

"I can't help it, I am very curious and my last question is do you like being in Aliea Academy?" He asked.

"Ever heard of curiosity kills the cat and again I am going to be honest I was thinking about Aliea Academy before you came here and I thought what Aliea Academy is doing is wrong but I can't bring myself to hate it." Was Blizzards answer.

"Okay then." Gouenji said looking at the lake.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, looking at the lake before Gouenji said.

"Well it's getting late, I better be heading back, later Blizzard." Gouenji said getting up.

"Okay well later" Blizzard replied and waved a little.

Gouenji then left.

Blizzard then sighed and started to think about what happened that night.

'That's enough thinking for today, I should be heading back and see if everyone got those popcorn monsters to leave them alone.' Blizzard thought and started to head back to the team.

~When Blizzard gets there~

Blizzard was now standing in front of the training rooms' door slightly (Okay EXTREAMLY) frightened at what he might witness.

'It's now or never.' He then opened the door.

And what he saw made him sweatdrop.

He saw Mini, Nuevo and Aelita around the TV playing a game of Minecraft (He saw that Nuevo and Mini trying to build Gran in a dress.) and Vixen rolling her head off because they were actually succeeding too and also he was also shocked because Nieve was actually having a hard time trying keep himself composed and looking cold. (And failing.)

He saw Tobias sleeping as usual but the thing that was different about him was that he had black marker all over his face. He had a drawn on moustache and beard, glasses and an eye on his forehead. And also there was the words 'That's what you get for sleeping!' on his face.

It was obvious that Phantom did it because she was doing it again with a sleeping Mios.

Blizzard did NOT want to be around when Mios finds out what Phantom did to his face while he was asleep.

He then saw Zoisimus STILL writing his "Love Letter" (*Cough* Self insert love novel *Cough*). He heard him say.

"Reize I can't wait for our wedding day, where you and I will be bonded together with a ring." Zoisimus then slipped into a daydream, and he had a VERY goofy face on.

A part of Blizzard was sorry for the poor boy, for not knowing the truth (Or not willing to accept the truth.)

And the last thing made Blizzard sweatdrop the most.

There in the corner of the room was Aksara being attacked by the popcorn monsters and screaming for someone to help him. But unfortunately no one did.

Blizzard decided to ask the one question that was on his mind.

"Guys why is Aksara being attacked by the popcorn that was chasing you?"

Everyone who was awake and not being attacked by popcorn turned to him.

"Welcome back captain." Everyone said simultaneously.

"So, will anybody tell me why Aksara is being attacked by popcorn?" Blizzard asked again.

"Well we saw that he was videotaping us being chased by the popcorn monsters-." Mini started.

"So we all decided that he should go through the same thing we had-." Phantom continued.

"Then I pushed him off from the top of the goalpost-. " Vixen continued.

"Then we lead all the popcorn that was chasing us to him-." Nuevo continued.

"And Walla this happened." Zoisimus finished.

Aelita just nodded at what they said.

Blizzard stared at them all, especially Vixen and Zoisimus. "And you two know about the popcorn monsters how? You were dead to the world when others were attacked by those things..."

Phantom waved her hand nonchalantly. "Oh. That was before you left, Captain. After you left for about ten minutes, they got their conscious back."

"It's hard to stay unconscious when you people kept stepping on me." Zoisimus mumbled.

"Or when those evil little things started chewing on your fingers." Vixen pouted, showing Blizzard her bandaged fingers. "Good thing it's not something serious, and I can still use my hands just fine."

"And you two were attacked as well once you got back to reality, I take it?" Blizzard sighed.

Everyone nodded, and Blizzard sighed again.

"Whatever. Now please go help Aksara before those things eat him alive." The captain said, only to receive a blank look from his teammates.

"Why should we help him?" Mini scowled. "He didn't even help us when we needed his help!"

"Not only that, he even dared to videotape all of that to no doubt blackmail us in the future." Nieve said cooly.

"So no, we are not going to help him." Phantom finished like it was final.

Blizzard's eye twitched. So they were holding a grudge now? He thought it was Tobias's job, not theirs!

"It's an order, not an option." He told them. "Go help him now." He pointed to the corner.

His team just scoffed and decided to let his words fall into deaf ear.

Blizzard's eye twitched even more. Okay, that's enough. He was tired, his head felt heavy, and the last thing he needed was having one of his members being maimed by the popcorn whose existence should be scientifically impossible.

Taking a deep breath, Blizzard exploded.

"Go and help him NOW, and when you finish helping him get rid of those popcorn things. Meet me in the living room 9am tomorrow. GOT IT!" Blizzard shouted and he rarely shouted so they know they should what he says or things won't be pretty around there.

"YES SIR!" They all shouted and went to help Aksara. It was a miracle that Tobias and Mios didn't wake up.

Blizzard sighed and started to rub his head.

'Arg, I can feel another headache coming on' He thought.

He turned and left the room to go to his own room.

When he got to his room, he went straight up to his bed and lied down. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

Even if he was asleep that didn't mean his team was quiet. The whole of Aliea Academy was getting annoyed at Constellation Lights for being so loud.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Someone shouted.

"GOD, BE QUIET!"

"PEOPLE NEED THEIR BEAUTY SLEEP YOU KNOW!"

"SHUT UP OR I WILL MAKE YOU SHUT UP!""

"GO SLEEP OR BE QUIET!"

"SORRY!"

It was a miracle itself that Tobias, Mios and Blizzard didn't wake up from all the shouting.

 **Chapter 3 done.**

 **Remember reviews, views, favorites and follows all go to 'Make an Author happy foundation'.**

 **Inazuma Eleven Forever Out.**


	5. Constellation Lights

**Authors Note: Thank you Sadomasochist2716 for beta-in this chapter. And SO sorry taking so long to update but dont worry i have written out 3 chapters with Sadomasohist2716 help and lastly THANK YOU for over 100 visitors that makes me so happy that people actually read my story. ENJOY ^_^ !**

Chapter 4: Constellation Lights

The past few days had been nothing but crazy for Blizzard. Then again, when had he ever had a sane day? At least he was able to go over the Raimon vs Diamond Dust match with his teammates. Thanked whatever deities above for those loons behave for once that day, or else they would have never got to see the match.

Blizzard just sighed at the memory, before shaking his head to get rid of the dark thought and started to head to the captains meeting.

~Timeskip to when the captains meeting starts~

"So, Blizzard, would you like to take on Raimon next?" Asked Gran, who was looking at Blizzard.

"Well, we originally planned to have a match this Saturday, but then I remembered that all of us are having a movie night the same day." Blizzard told him nonchalantly.

All the captains in the room (except for Blizzard) sweatdropped.

"Can't you just move your movie night to another day?" Burn asked.

"No! We always have our movie night every 3rd Saturday and tomorrow is the 3rd Saturday of the month!" Blizzard yelled, like what Burn just said was the most insulting thing ever. "You can't break tradition!"

"What tradition?" Burn yelled as well. "It was you who made up that stupid movie night in the first place, wasn't it?"

"You are just jealous 'cause you don't have a bonding time like me and my team!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Gran shouted, feeling a headache coming. Sighing, he then looked at Blizzard.

"Do you really need a whole day to prepare for the movie night?" Gran asked.

"You obviously have not met my team if you are asking me that." Blizzard said.

"Good point." Gran nodded to himself.

"Then what are you going to do about your match now!?" Burn shouted at him.

"I'm having Zoisimus write a letter to Raimon at the moment, saying that we want to move the match to the next Saturday." Blizzard replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it was to him.

The reply only angered Burn more. He couldn't believe such team existed in Aliea Academy. And while Blizzard was a good captain, Burn did wonder if staying with a bunch of freaks for so long had somehow infected his brain as well.

~Meanwhile~

"Dear Raimon's football team.

Today is such a good day, isn't it? The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, the clouds are drifting lazily in the clear blue sky, the wind is blowing gently over the leaves. Outside, you can hear children playing happily with their friends, and couples are enjoying such a wonderful day together. And because it's such a good day, I'm writing you this to ask about your well-beings. How are all of you today? Is everything going on fine with you guys? I really do hope you guys are having a good day like we are. And according to the weather forecast, tomorrow will be a good day too! It will be nice to have a match on a good day, don't you agree?

Unfortunately, we, Constellation Lights, cannot have our football match tomorrow, no matter how nice the weather will be, due to the fact we have a movie night tomorrow and no football can change our monthly schedules. Yes, really sad indeed, so sad I'm crying river of tears as we speak. But tradition is tradition, and it kills us from the inside if we change it now. Still, don't worry my friends. I have a wonderful solution that will please you all. I would like to change the match's date to next Saturday. I heard that the weather would be nice that day too. Wonderful, isn't it

Now, my friends, if you will excuse me, I have to go to make the world become a better place, where butterflies and flowers, rainbows and unicorns can be seen everywhere. So, see you all next week.

Kind regards,

Blizzard, Captain of Constellation Lights." Zoisimus said, finishing off the letter. "And done! Now, all we have to do is sending the letter to Raimon and- Reize-sama I love you!" Zoisimus suddenly screamed, running up to Reize as soon as he walked past the room, forgetting all about the letter.

Luckily, Aelita saw the letter, and with a sigh at Zoisimus, she posted it herself.

~The next day with Raimon~

Raimon just finished reading the letter Constellation Lights sent them and they all sweatdropped.

"ARE THEY SERIOUS?!" Endou shouted. "THEY CHANGED THE DATE OF OUR MATCH FOR A MOVIE NIGHT?!"

"Calm down Endou." Aki said, putting a hand on his shoulder. It did calm him down.

Hitomiko sighed, knowing very well who really wrote the letter. She then clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention.

"Due to the match's date getting changed, you all can do whatever you want today." Raimon members started to cheer, only to go silent when Hitomiko frowned at them. "But only today. You all have to go back to practice tomorrow, got that?"

"Yes coach!" They all shouted, before they all went their separate ways.

~With Gouenji~

Gouenji was walking along the busy streets, trying to find something to do, when he then saw a glimpse of a familiar light grey hair. He then started to walk towards it, and caught up with the light grey haired 'alien'.

"Hey Blizzard." Gouenji called.

The said boy then turned around and smiled when his eyes laid on the platinum blonde haired boy.

"Oh hey, Gouenji-san." He greeted gently.

Seeing the smile, Gouenji felt his cheeks getting warm.

'There's that feeling again.' He thought.

"So, what are doing now?" Gouenji asked.

"I was just taking a walk before tonight's movie night." Blizzard replied.

"Oh right, your movie night. You did mention it in that letter, saying that you wanted to change the date of our match because of it." Gouenji said.

Blizzard than put his hands over his eyes.

"Oh no, what did it say?" He asked tiredly.

"Shouldn't you know? You wrote it, right?" Gouenji said, confused. He then added. "Just so you know, it was really sappy."

"I didn't write it. Someone else on my team did." Blizzard muttered. He then mumbled something more under his breath, which sounded suspiciously like, "I knew I shouldn't have let Zoisimus write the letter in the first place."

Gouenji didn't really understand what Blizzard meant by that, but to be honest, he didn't pay much attention to it. Smiling at Blizzard, he then said.

"Well, since you are here, and I really have nothing interesting to do, so, do you want to go get some ice-cream?"

"Yes, I would love to." Blizzard said, smiling brightly at Gouenji.

The two left to go to the ice-cream parlour.

~With Endou at the hill, where he usually trains~

Endou was on his way to the spot where he usually practiced his goalkeeper skills when he saw a tall and well-built boy with short black hair and some purple strikes sleeping under the tree near his practice spot. Seeing this, Endou then started to walk up to him, and started to shake him, trying to wake him up. It took a while, but the boy eventually opened his eyes, and Endou found himself looking into obsidian orbs.

"Excuse me, but could you move please? You see, this is my training spot and you are in the way, so could you move please?" Endou asked.

The boy started to get up and move to the bench opposite the tree. He then sat down and crossed his arms with a scowl on his face.

Endou then started to get curious about why the boy was scowling, so he went over to him.

"Hey, why are you scowling?"

The boy didn't answer. Thinking that it was something personal, Endou then changed his question. "So, what's your name? My name is Endou Mamoru." The goalkeeper said.

"Taiga" Was all the boy said, still scowling.

"Hey Taiga, do you play football?" Endou asked Taiga.

"Yes." He replied.

"Could you help me practice? You see, me and my team are going up against aliens and I need to get stronger, so can you practice with me?" Endou asked, holding a football up.

Taiga shrugged and started to get up.

"THANK YOU!" Endou shouted.

The two then started to practice.

~Meanwhile with the managers at the grocery store~

The managers were shopping for food to feed the whole football team. While shopping, they bumped into a girl with brown hair in a side ponytail and red eyes with a faint dusted of freckles on her face. She was carrying a basket full of junk food.

"I'm so sorry!" The three managers shouted, bowing.

"No, it's okay. It's my fault, really. I wasn't watching where I was going." The girl insisted.

"Neither were we." Haruna said.

"Then I guess it's all our faults." The girl said, laughing, which made the managers laugh too.

"My name is Raimon Natsumi by the way." Natsumi said politely.

"I'm Kino Aki."

"And I'm Otonashi Haruna."

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Uzumaki Haruka." The girl now known as Haruka said, offering a hand to shake.

Haruna shook her hand but quickly realised she shouldn't have because now on her hand was green goo.

"AHH!" She screamed.

Haruka turn around and started snickering.

"It's not funny, you know." Natsumi said with a small frown.

"Yes, it is. Lighten up, it was just some harmless fun, you didn't get hurt now, did you?" Haruka asked them, still snickering.

"Well, I guess. We wasn't hurt or anything." Haruna said.

"I guess we could let it slide then." Natsumi said, sighing a little, but still had a small smile on her face.

Haruka started grinning.

"See? All you needed to do is lighten up!"

"Still, why so you have so much junk food in your basket anyway?" Aki asked.

"It looks too much for one person." Natsumi added.

"Oh! Me and my friends are having a movie night tonight, and what's a movie night without snacks, right?" Haruka replied, smiling.

"Oh, okay." Haruna said.

"Well, I got to go now. Hope to see ya later." Haruka said, waving at them.

"BYE!" All the managers said waving as they watched Haruka went somewhere else. Probably to get more junk foods.

~Meanwhile with Kazemaru~

Kazemaru was just walking on the streets trying to find something to do when he came across two people arguing in front of the video rental store. One person was slender with an androgynous body and had icy blue hair, which reached half way down his back and tied in a fishtail braid. He was wearing a long-sleeved ivory coloured shirt tucked into a pair of black trousers, complete with black and red sneakers. The other one was smaller and shorter, with short black hair and tomboyish looks. She was wearing black cargo pants, a Minecraft t-shirt and a black jacket. On her head was a blue and purple hat, and she was also wearing black and purple Nike trainers.

Getting curious, Kazemaru started to walk up to them.

"BUT I WANT TO WATCH BLEACH MOVIE 2: DIAMOND DUST REBELLION! (A/N: My favourite film after all the Inazuma Eleven films.)" He heard the girl shout.

"But I want to watch Johnny English Reborn." He heard the boy say, a lot calmer than the girl.

"YOU ONLY WANT TO FIND NEW WAYS TO BLACKMAIL US WITH THAT FILM!" The girl shouted some more. Thinking that he understood what the problem was about, Kazemaru let out a small chuckle.

"Excuse me, but I think I can help you." Kazemaru said, interrupting their argument.

"Really? And how?" The boy asked him. Up close, Kazemaru saw that his eyes were violet in colour.

"Well, since you like spy films." He gestured to him. "And you I take it you like video games." He said, gesturing to the girl's shirt. He could see her eyes were bright blue. "So, why don't you watch Spy Kids 3?"

"Huh?" They both said, confused.

"Well-" With that, Kazemaru started to summarise the plot for them. It took a while, of course, but he eventually finished it

"And that what Spy Kids 3 is about." Kazemaru said, finishing his explanation.

"Sounds interesting." The girl said.

"I'm sure I'm going to love it." The boy said, looking happy. He looked at Kazemaru. "Thanks for your help, uh-"

"I'm Kazemaru Ichirota." Kazemaru said, introducing himself.

"I'm Hatsuhara Ritsu. Nice to meet you, Kazemaru-san." The girl smiled. "Please call me Ritsu!"

"And I'm Shibuya Natsume. Please refer to me as Shibuya." The boy replied.

"Nice to meet you Ritsu and Shibuya. Now that I know your names, I don't have to refer you as boy." He gestured to Shibuya. "And girl." He then gestured to Ritsu.

Both Shibuya and Ritsu looked amazed that he could tell which gender they were.

"What's with the amazed looks guys?" Kazemaru asked.

"You are the first person other than Fubuki-." Ritsu started.

"-to get our gender correctly right on the first meeting." Shibuya finished.

"Really? Maybe that's because I get mistaken for a girl a lot?" Kazemaru asked himself.

Ritsu and Shibuya looked him up and down and said.

"We can see why."

Kazemaru started sulking.

"Well, thanks a lot Kazemaru-san. Without you, we would have kept arguing." Ritsu said.

"Yeah thanks a lot, but now we have to get the film." Shibuya said.

"So see ya later." They both said, waving at him, and going in to the store.

"Bye guys." Kazemaru said waving at them, then leaving to find something to do again.

~Meanwhile with Tsunami, Kidou, Kogure and Tachimukai~

They, like everyone else, were trying to find something to do. And, just like everyone else, while trying to find something to do, they came across someone. This someone was a girl, who was being cornered by a group of thugs. The girl was small and short, looking like she was only ten. She had light blonde hair that was tied in a side braid. All in all, she looked so helpless against those thugs. But, just when they were about going to help her, she did something they did not expect from a girl like her.

She started to attack the thugs.

The four members of Raimon watched with gaping mouths as she jumped on the nearest thug, which knocked him to the ground. She then started to slam his face to the ground violently, causing some cracks to be heard, which made the four 'audiences' wince. Then, one of the other vict- I mean thugs, tried to pull her off the first one only to have her jumped on him instead, leaving the now unconscious thug on the ground, with an unrecognisable bloody mess that was once his face. The second unfortunate being was then kicked repeatedly by the she-demon, and those were not even soft kicks either. The guy didn't even have enough wind in his body to choke out a sound let alone doing anything to escape. When the guy finally couldn't stand anymore, he collapsed to ground, curling into a ball to try and protect himself from the furious stomping. The third guy just ran away after seeing what the girl did to his 'buds', and to be honest any sane human being would have done the same.

The four boys' from Raimon just looked dumbstruck, still amazed at what they just witnessed.

Kidou was the first one to snap out of his trance. He walked up to the girl, who had stopped stomping on the poor soul now that he was also unconscious, and asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The girl said, calmly dusting herself. Up close, Kidou could see the girl had bright green eyes and a small mole just below her left eye. "Those boneheads should have known better then to pick a fight with me. They are lucky I'm in a good mood today."

Everyone sweatdropped. Good mood? Then they dreaded what she would do when she was in her bad mood.

"Are you sure, little girl?" Yet, after seeing what she could do, Tsunami still felt the need to ask.

A menacing aura surrounded the girl, and she shouted.

"I'M FREAKING FIFTEEN FOR YOUR FREAKING INFORMATION! NEVER, EVER CALL ME LITTLE GIRL AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE THOSE MAGGOTS! GOT THAT?!" She looked like she was about to pounce on him. Or worse, about to murder him in cold blood.

"I GOT IT! I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Tsunami shouted, taking a step back with a now paled face.

"Guys, you shouldn't fight." Tachimukai said, trying to stop the girl from attacking Tsunami.

"I will listen to you since you are nice." She replied, calming down instantly and was now smiling brightly at Tachimukai. Tachimukai just sweatdropped. Her mood sure changed fast.

"Anyway, I think we should introduce ourselves." Kidou said, clearing his throat. "I'm Kidou Yuuto."

"I'm Tachimukai Yuuki, nice to meet you." Tachimukai said politely.

"I'm… Tsunami Jousuke. Nice to meet you as well." Tsunami said, still somewhat wary at the now smiling girl.

"Kogure Yuuya." Kogure said rudely, before grinning at her (and we all know if Kogure grins something bad is going to happen). He then offered a handshake which the girl was wary about, since she had a friend who also had the same look in her eyes whenever she was about to pull a prank, but accepted the handshake nonetheless. Only to find a frog in her hands (A/N: Which I still can't believe someone was able to pull off.). Instead of screaming like what she was supposed to do, she named the frog Genma and said it was now her new best friend.

Kidou, Tachimukai and Tsunami just sweatdropped at that while Kogure started sulking because one of his pranks failed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kosaka Chiharu. You can call me Chiharu! And it's very nice to meet you all." The girl now known as Chiharu said bubbly.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Chiharu said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Trying to find something to do." Said Kogure.

"How about we all find something to do together since I'm just wondering around?" Chiharu said excitedly while bouncing around.

"By the way you act nobody would think you would be 15 years old." Kogure muttered under his breath.

"Are you saying something you brat?!" Chiharu said demonically while clenching her hand into a fist.

"NOTHING!" Kogure said, scared out of his mind.

Tachimukai then had an idea and spoke up immediately before Chiharu could throttle Kogure.

"Why don't we go to an amusement park?" He asked.

"I love that idea Tachimukai-san!" Chiharu beamed, once again had her mood changed.

She then started to pull them to the amusement park, while Tsunami and Kidou glared at Tachimukai for suggesting the idea but in the end they excepted their fate.

~With Touko and Rika at the book store~

Rika was trying to get a book on how to give love advice and Touko was trying keep up with her.

"Rika, why are we here?" Touko asked, sounding annoyed. She didn't want to be here.

"We are here so that we can find a suitable book for you so that you will know what to do with your crush on Tsunami." Rika replied happily.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" Touko protested.

But Rika ignored her and started looking for the suitable book, just to end up spotting something interesting. Well, more like someone doing something interesting. This someone was holding a bunch of books from the love poems section, and being curious, Rika walked up to the person that she now identified as a boy.

"You have someone you love right?" She said while pointing at the books once she was next to him.

He turned to look at her and nodded. He was a lanky boy with tanned skin. His hair was lavender and his eyes were light blue. His nose and chin were pointy, and he had high cheekbones.

"Yes, I do. She is the most beautiful person on this Earth, I would give anything to be with her. In fact, I'm here to get ideas for a love poem I am writing for her." He said sincerely.

Rika started squealing and started talking on and on and on about love, while Touko was just standing there face palming, and the boy just looked confused, wondering who this girl was, and what was going on.

Rika then grabbed both his shoulders (since his hands were busy holding all those books) and said.

"I will help you write your poem!" Her eyes then started sparkling.

"REALLY? YOU WILL!?" The boy shouted in happiness.

"Yes I will help you err-" Rika said, not knowing what to call him.

"Inoue Sentarou, nice to meet you." He said, introducing himself.

"My name is Touko, nice to meet you too Inoue-san." Touko said politely.

"Please, just call me Sentarou." He smiled. "Inoue-san is too formal, really."

"Okay, Sentarou. I'm Rika by the way. And I'm the master of love, an expert in the art of romance!" Rika said, exaggerating.

Touko just sighed at Rika's introduction.

"Come on Sentarou, we need to get started on your love poem for-" She said, trailing off when she realised she did not know who it was for.

"It's for Midorikawa-sama." Sentarou said with a sigh of happiness, before slipping into a daydream.

"Okay then, let's get started on your love poem for Midorikawa-san." Rika said, pulling Sentarou to some seats at the corner of the bookstore to start on the love poem.

Touko sighed in relief, thinking that Rika forgot about the book of love advice. Oh, just how wrong she was.

~Meanwhile with Ichinose and Domon~

Ichinose and Domon were walking through the park trying to find something to do. Like everyone else.

"So, Domon, what do you want to do?" Ichinose asked.

"I actually don't know." Domon replied.

They just kept walking until they bumped into two kids who looked around their age. One was a boy and the other was a girl.

The girl was small and fragile looking, with extremely pale skin tone and waist-length white hair. Her eyes were icy blue. She was also wearing a sleeveless white dress that reached to her knees and white boots that went up to her upper ankles. The boy had middle- length golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had a happy look on his face and a friendly smile. He was wearing a top with a sun shining brightly printed at the front, and the sun was wearing sunglasses with a slogan 'You cannot stand my light' right below. He also wore blue shorts and black trainers.

"I'm so sorry." The boy said, bowing.

"Its fine, we weren't looking where we were going as well." Ichinose said kindly.

"But I feel so guilty." The boy said sadly, looking down to the ground.

"How about we will take you to the arcade to make up for bumping into you." Domon said sincerely.

"But we also bumped into you too!" The boy frowned.

"How about we all go to the arcade for fun then?" Ichinose said.

"I like that idea!" The boy now said, smiling very widely. "Oh yeah, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Nanashi."

Ichinose and Domon blinked. What kind of parents named their child 'nameless'? But Nanashi didn't seem to mind his name, so they guessed they shouldn't question about that.

"I'm Ichinose Kazuya, nice to meet you both." Ichinose said.

"Higurashi Ako." The girl said for the first time with a small smile on her face.

"And I am Domon Asuka." Domon said, waving at them.

"Now come on! I want to go to the arcade!" Nanashi said, pulling at Ichinose's arm.

"Nanashi, if keep pulling his arm like that, it might fall off." Ako said to him.

Nanashi immediately let go of his arm.

"SORRY." Nanashi said, bowing to Ichinose.

"Don't sweat it." Ichinose said waving as if saying 'It's alright'.

'What a strange boy.' Domon thought.

"Why don't we go to the arcade now?" Domon said.

"Yeah let's go!" Nanashi yelled, running to the direction of the arcade.

And the other three just followed behind him.

"He seems energetic." Ichinose commented.

"He is." Ako smiled. "But it's nothing compare to one of our friends..."

"How old are you two anyway?" Domon asked, curious.

"We are thirteen." Ako replied, smiling even more when Nanashi screamed at them to hurry up. "Even though he some time doesn't act like it..."

And the three went silence after that.

~Meanwhile with Hitomiko~

Hitomiko was standing in Raimon's football pitch along with a good-looking boy with pale skin and dark blue hair. His eyes were heterochromatic, blue on the right and amber on the left. He also had a deadpanned look on his face.

"Ikuto, it's nice seeing you here. How have you been?" She asked.

"Fine." He said coldly.

"What about the others? Are they alright?" Hitomiko asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not them, am I?" He asked her coldly again.

"I guess not." Hitomiko said, sadly looking down. It broke her heart hearing how cold he sounded towards her.

Ikuto sighed. Maybe he should warm up a little.

"They are fine, just having doubts on whether or not what we are doing is actually right." He said, a little less coldly. She was, after all, still a part of his family.

"Oh, that's good." She said, smiling a little.

After that, there was this awkward silence, before Hitomiko spoke up.

"How about we get some ice-cream and catch up a little?"

Ikuto, for once, took down his cold personality (which he rarely did) and smiled brightly.

"Come on then Hitomiko-nee, we can't keep the ice-cream waiting." Ikuto said, waiting patiently (But in his mind, he was not at all patient. In fact, he was telling her to hurry up in his mind).

There is one thing all should know, and that is that Ikuto LOVES ice-cream. Yes, the cold and quiet Ikuto loves ice-cream.

Hitomiko just sighed at him; knowing how he was when ice-cream was involved. She was silently regretting saying the word 'ice-cream' but she gave a small smile due to the fact Ikuto had called her 'Hitomiko-nee' again. How long was it that her 'siblings' called her that?

'I swear, he will do anything for ice-cream even if it means he has to rob a bank.' She thought in amusement.

They silently walked off to the ice-cream parlour to get some ice-cream. (A/N: I swear I wrote ice-cream like 9 times.)

~Back with Gouenji~

Gouenji and Blizzard were currently walking through the park. If they stayed at the ice-cream parlour a little longer, they might see Hitomiko and Ikuto there.

Gouenji, for some reason, had an urge to hold Blizzards hand but in the end he didn't.

'It might freak him out if I do that.' He thought.

"Thank you Gouenji-kun for spending today with me." Blizzard said to Gouenji. Somewhere along the day, 'Gouenji-san' had become 'Gouenji-kun'. Not that Gouenji minded.

"No problem Blizzard." He replied. "It's nice spending a day with you after all..."

"I really need more days like this. Seriously, I can't count how many times I got a headache this week." Blizzard said to him.

"Why did you get headaches?" Gouenji asked.

"My team." Was all Blizzard said.

"What are they like?" He asked curiously.

"You will find out next week, when we play against each other." Blizzard told him.

But, for some reason, Gouenji and Blizzard didn't like going against each other. Sure, they hadn't known much about the other, but they liked the idea of being friends more than being enemies.

At that moment, a boy with shoulder-length dark brown hair that was tied at the nape of his neck and narrowed brown eyes seemed to appear out of nowhere and walked up to Blizzard.

"There you are, Blizzard. Come on, we need to get back. Who knows what the team might be up to." He said to Blizzard, and mumbling something more at the end that sounded like. "You can't trust those pests to be by themselves..."

"I will be there in just a second, Mios." Blizzard replied to Mios.

The boy named Mios was about to say something more when he noticed Blizzard's companion. And just like that, he started to glare at Gouenji.

Gouenji noticed this action and asked.

"Why are you glaring at me?"

"Because you think you are better then everyone." He replied.

"No I-" Gouenji was cut off by Mios.

"I challenge you, Gouenji Shuuya to football battle." Mios declared, pointing at Gouenji.

Blizzard was just in the background giving Mios a disapproving stare.

"Come on Mios, we are going to be late for our movie night." Blizzard said, ushering Mios to follow him. Mios just scoffed and walked ahead of his captain.

Blizzard then turned back to Gouenji.

"I am sorry for Mios behaviour." He said, bowing. "He has been like that after watching the match between Raimon and Diamond Dust..."

"It's fine, really." Gouenji smiled.

"See you next week then." For some reason, Blizzard sounded sad when he said that.

"Yeah."

Blizzard then walked off after Mios and Gouenji walked away, going to check up on Yuuka.

~Later on with Constellation Lights at their movie night~

Everyone was getting ready for their movie night. Phantom was, luckily, preparing the food while Nuevo was sulking because everyone else wouldn't let him, no matter how long he had begged them to let him do it. Mini and Aksara were setting up the DVD player, while Aelita and Mios were getting the blankets and pillows (With great difficulty since they were arguing and Aelita was winning that argument). Vixen, with nothing useful to do, was bouncing around like she was high and annoying everyone, and Tobias was sleeping as usual. At the corner, Zoisimus was going over his love poem for Reize, while Nieve was helping Blizzard get everyone in the living room for the movie.

Blizzard couldn't believe it.

'This is the most normal moment they have been since like forever.' He thought.

Once everyone was in the living room, awake, Vixen asked.

"So Mini, Aksara what are we watching?"

"Spy Kids 3." They said in unison.

Everyone had the same thought running through their heads.

'Oh no, this can't be good. Aksara and Mini picked a film and it has the word 'spy' in it.'

"It can't be that bad, a boy from Raimon recommended it to us." Aksara said.

"What a coincidence! I met four boys from Raimon as well!" Vixen shouted.

Then everyone else then said they met one or a few people from Raimon, well except Nieve, Tobias, Mios and Blizzard.

"How about we watch the movie and care about that tomorrow?" Blizzard asked.

Everyone either said yes or just nodded.

Mini then pressed the 'play' button and then the movie began.

Everyone either went to sleep *cough*Tobias*cough* or watched the movie.

But then everyone that was awake smelled something burning and when they saw someone was missing, they all shouted.

"NUEVO!"

"I JUST WANTED TO COOK SOMETHING!"

 **Chapter 4 done.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Please review, favorite and follow, it would make me super happy! (well the fact people actually reads my story makes me happy but still.)**

 **Inazuma Eleven Forever out.**


	6. Raimon vs Constellation Lights part 1

**Authors Note: Thank you Sadomasachist2716 for beta-in this chapter. And also no one left !**

Chapter 5: Constellation Lights vs Raimon part 1

"...so, we all agree?" Blizzard asked again, even though the answer was clear. They had made it clear after all, that no matter what, no matter whether it was right or wrong, they would follow him to the end. Always.

"Yes sir." The rest of Constellation Lights said simultaneously.

'Such loyalty.' Atsuya smirked. 'That's why we like them. That's why we still stay with them despite all the craziness.'

'And that's why they are our team.' Blizzard smiled inwardly. He looked at his teammates. "Thank you, you guys are..."

"Don't mention it, captain." Mini smiled at him. "Our loyalty is not for sale. You have earned it, so you will always have us by your side."

"Whether you like it or not." Mios smirked playfully.

Blizzard laughed. "Well, I still have to thank you guys anyway. Now, let's call it a night and get some rest. We have a big day ahead after all."

"Yes sir." One again, the rest of Constellation Lights said at the same time. Yes, it was going to be a big day tomorrow, and it wasn't because of the match only.

~The next day~

"Just where are they?" Endou wondered, looking around. Raimon had arrived to the stadium for about half an hour, yet their opponents were nowhere in sight.

"Maybe they change the date of the match again?" Touko guessed.

"Then shouldn't they send us another letter?" Aki said, and mentally shuddered at the mention of the unnervingly sappy letter they received a week ago. The sappiness of it gave her serious goosebumps, which was scary.

"Don't tell me they are late!" Someoka exclaimed angrily. This was unacceptable. First, they changed the date of the match because of a freaking movie night. And now, Raimon had to wait half an hour for them? Seriously?

Up in the grandstand, Burn snickered while looking at Raimon.

"Look at them. Standing there all frustrated." He chuckled, before glancing at Gran. "But, where are Blizzard and his team anyway?"

"Knowing that team, they are probably going to do something dramatic." Gran smirked a little.

Another ten minutes passed, and Constellation Lights still hadn't showed up. Most of Raimon was getting really annoyed now.

"If they are not going to show up right now, then I'm going to leave." Rika frowned, hand on her hip. "Stupid Constellation Lights. Who do they think they are, making us wait like this!"

Gouenji also had a frown on his face, but Constellation Lights' lateness was the last of his worry. He was too busy wondering where Blizzard was.

BOOM!

The sudden explosion successfully startled everyone from Raimon, along with Gran and Burn, making them immediately turn to look at the source of it. There, in the middle of the field, thick smoke gathered. Like it wasn't enough, coloured lights followed right after that, and music loudly blasted all over the stadium.

"A show, huh?" Burn looked amused. "Interesting. They surely know how to get attention."

Gran lifted the corner of his mouth a little. "It's them we are talking about after all."

Back to the field, every mouth had dropped to the ground when they saw a group of uniform-wearing teenagers stepped out of the thick smoke, all had their hoods on and walked in a perfect sync with an indifferent look on their faces. Raimon just stared in shock as the group came into a stop, right when the music stopped and the coloured lights vanished with the smoke.

Before Raimon could understand what the hell was going on, the teens all got into super hero poses, and all of them loudly exclaimed at the same time.

"WE ARE CONSTELLATION LIGHTS! BY THE POWER OF ALL THAT IS UNHOLY ANS EVIL, WE ARE GOING TO DEFEAT YOU, RAIMON!"

Silence. Raimon members were speechless, mouths agape as they stared at Constellation Lights members in disbelief. Was this really happening?

"Guys! Knock it off!" The familiar voice could be heard, and everyone turned to look at Blizzard, who was making his way over with a tired look on his face. "I thought I told you to show up normally!"

"But Captain," some members from Raimon widened their eyes even more when they saw the girl who introduced herself as Kosaka Chiharu chirped merrily. "This is what we call 'normal'! You should know that by now!"

Blizzard stared at the said girl with his mouth slightly opened. Of course. How could he forget?!

"She got you there, Blizzard." Ichinose and Domon stared at the familiar white haired girl who called herself Higurashi Ako, as she smiled at Blizzard. "You should be more specific next time. Make it clear that when you say 'normal', it's in whose standard, us or others."

"Fine. I will make it more specific next time." Blizzard sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Now, can you please stop standing in those poses? Do you know how weird they are?"

"Aye aye, captain." Constellation Lights said simultaneously, as they straightened up to salute the captain of their team. Like in military.

Blizzard sighed again, and opened his mouth to say something. But he was cut off before a word could escape his throat by Raimon members, when most of them pointed at Constellation Lights members.

"I KNOW YOU!" They said.

"Oh hello."

"Hi."

"Hn."

"Nice to see you again."

Constellation Lights waved/grinned/grunted at Raimon, acknowledge their exclamation.

"I think an introduction is needed." The boy who called himself Nanashi smiled, earning a nod from his teammates. Took it as a cue, he smiled even more. "I'm Nuevo!"

"Tobias." The teen known as Taiga grunted.

"Vixen, at your service." Kosaka Chiharu waved cheerfully. Her outfit was similar to her teammates, but the colour was yellow instead of white. Did this mean, she was their goalkeeper?

"I'm Phantom." Uzumaki Haruka said.

"Yo! You can call me Aksara." Shibuya Natsume made a mock salute.

"And I'm Mini!" Hatsuhara Ritsu chirped.

"The name is Zoisimus." Inoue Sentarou loudly exclaimed while pointing at Raimon. "And as Reize's future husband, I'm going to make all of you pay for disrespecting her!"

Raimon blinked once. And twice. Before Haruna cleared her throat.

"Uh... You do know Reize is a boy, right?" She said awkwardly, only to be taken back when Zoisimus sent her a heated glare.

"LIAR!" He shouted, sounding scandalised. "SUCH BEAUTIFUL PERSON CAN NOT BE A BOY! YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU ARE NOTHING IN COMPARISON TO REIZE-SAMA'S BEAUTY!"

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID FANBOY!" The boy Gouenji remembered was the one who came to find Blizzard, yelled at Zoisimus, as he kicked the fanboy down and started to violently stomp on him. "NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR ALL YOUR S*** ABOUT REIZE, SO SHUT UP!"

"AHHH! SOMEONE SAVES ME!" Zoisimus wailed, and Raimon found themselves sweatdrop. Were they really witnessing this?

"Don't mind him, he is a hothead after all." Higurashi Ako smiled at them with her head lightly tilted to the side. "He is Mios, by the way. And I'm Aelita."

"Who are you calling hothead, you faker?" Mios whipped his head to Aelita's direction, glaring at her angrily, forgetting about his 'victim' on the ground.

"Don't call me that." Aelita frowned. "Just because you don't believe it doesn't mean..."

"Bah! No matter what excuses you use, a faker is still a faker!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"My, my, calm down guys." Nuevo laughed, stepping in between Mios and Aelita like he was afraid they were going to fight any moment now. "We are in front of Raimon, remember? Have to make a good impression."

Raimon once again had a disbelief look on their faces. Good impression? What was there to be considered as 'good impression' here?

"Fine." Mios angrily spat, while Aelita sighed and looked away to the last member of their group. The teen locked eyes with her, before nodding and looking at Raimon.

"And I'm Nieve." He said. No one else in Raimon knew it, but Hitomiko had called him Ikuto. Sasagawa Ikuto...

"And you already know captain." Vixen beamed in excitement. And once again, Raimon stared, stunned, as Constellation Lights did their poses again.

"AND TOGETHER, WE ARD CONSTELLATION LIGHTS, ONE OF ALIEA ACADEMY MASTER RANK TEAMS!"

Master rank team? Aliea Academy? Why did it look more like they were escapees from some mental asylum instead?

Blizzard also stared at his teammates, before letting out a long sigh and burying his face in his hands. This team would be weird forever, and there was nothing he could do to change that, he just knew it.

"I give up." He mumbled, already felt a headache coming in.

And the match hadn't even started yet. Great, just great.

"Well, while they make me feel like i don't want to admit being in Aliea Academy with them and knowing them before, I have to admit the look on Raimon's faces is priceless." Burn muttered. Gran didn't say anything to that. He was too busy wondering how much more craziness Constellation Lights was going to show, and could Raimon stand it.

 **Chapter 5 done.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Inazuma Eleven Forever out.**


	7. Raimon vs Constellation Lights part 2

**Authors Note: Thank you Sadomasochist2716 for helping me with this chapter and the next one and thank you everyone who reads, reviews, favourites amd follows, to be honest when i first thought of this story i thought no one would read and now i have over 500 reads THANK YOU ! AND ENJOY!**

 **Warning!: Really bad hissatsu's that I thought of.**

Chapter 6: Constellation Lights vs Raimon-part 2

"I don't know about you, but I don't think those guys are...sane." Ichinose muttered as everyone from Raimon stared at Constellation Lights. He paused a little, then continued. "Aside from Blizzard, that's it."

"You are right." Most of Raimon members nodded in agreement. Gouenji was not among them though. He was too busy looking at Blizzard, who was ordering his team to play normal for once. Like normal people did.

"Awww." Vixen whined. "But it's no fun that way!"

"I don't care." Blizzard said. "We need to be serious if we want to know their current level. It's really important to what we discussed last night."

"Well, that doesn't mean we have to act like someone else." Phantom grinned while her teammates nodded. "We can still play like we usually do, and still be able to test them after all."

"You don't get it!" Blizzard sighed in frustration. "You see how they reacted when you made your entrance, right? And that entrance is nothing compare to the way we play! We could traumatise them enough and distract them with our..."

"Don't worry, Blizzard." Aelita smiled at him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "If we play the way we do, and they still manage to play like how they usually play, then it means they will be worth it, right?"

"But-" Blizzard started, only to be cut off by the snicker from Atsuya.

'Excuse, excuse, nii-chan. You just don't want to look bad in front of Gouenji~' his twin said in a sing-song voice, and Blizzard found his cheeks fluster a little when Aelita's eyes widened, a smile on her face. The captain groaned inwardly. Great. Just great. He just knew Aelita could hear that loud and clear, what with her psychic ability and the fact she had a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh?" And now she sounded amused. "Does that mean anything, Blizzard?"

"No, it doesn't." Blizzard said, but Atsuya didn't think so.

'Don't listen to him~' Atsuya sang again. 'He doesn't want to admit he has a cru...'

"Okay that's enough the both of you!" Blizzard scowled before Atsuya could finish his sentence, and swatted Aelita's hand off his shoulder. His cheeks got warmer as she started to laugh.

"Oh, I see." Her eyes twinkled.

"You see nothing." Blizzard hissed quietly, ignoring the curious look his other teammates were sending the two of them. "And not a word about who is it, got it?"

"Okay." That was all Aelita said. But Blizzard didn't mind that, because that was all he needed from her. He knew she would keep her words, unlike a certain someone who would use this kind of information as a form of blackmailing.

Aksara suddenly sneezed, causing his teammates to turn and look at him.

"Bless you." Mini chirped.

"Thanks." Aksara murmured, wondering if someone just thought about him.

'It's your doing.' Atsuya sniggers.

'It's true anyway, and you know that.' Blizzard replied. He looked back at his teammates, and gave out a sigh. "Fine. Just play like usual then."

Immediately, most of Constellation Lights started to cheer, loudly. Except for Blizzard (who just sighed again), Nieve (who just stood there and stared at his teammates) and Tobias (who just stood there, sleeping).

"I don't know what make them so happy, but I honestly don't like it." Aphrodi said, and everyone from Raimon couldn't help but agree.

"Well, it doesn't matter!" Endou exclaimed. "We will do our best!"

"Hai!" Everyone shouted simultaneously.

"That's right." Hitomiko nodded. "Okay, those who will play in this match will be..."

~Minutes later~

"Welcome everyone to the match between Raimon from Raimon Jr High and Constellation Lights from Aliea Academy!" The announcer, like usual, showed up from out of nowhere. Sometimes, Raimon members wondered if this guy had some kind of ability that allowed him to know where Raimon was going to have a match in, and with who.

"This time, Raimon is using the 3-3-4 formation, with Gouenji, Aphrodi and Someoka as their forwards; Tachimukai, Ichinose and Kidou as their midfielders; Kazemaru, Kabeyama, Touko and Tsunami as their defenders. And of course, the goalkeeper, and also the captain of Raimon, Endou Mamoru!"

Burn clicked his tongue from where he was watching. "The way he said 'Endou Mamoru', it was like he expected everyone to clap and cheer."

"But Endou really is a talented goalkeeper." Gran mused. "Still, I wonder if he can protect Raimon's goal from Constellation Lights. They are, after all, also the candidates to become The Genesis..."

'The Genesis, huh?' Burn thought, as he listened to the announcer exclaimed the formation of Constellation Lights.

"...2-3-5 formation, with Mios and Mini as their forwards; Nieve, Zoisimus and Phantom as their midfielders; Aelita, Aksara, Tobias, Nuevo and their captain, Blizzard as their defenders. The goalkeeper is Vixen."

This sure came as a shock to Raimon, as they stared at their opponents. Or more specifically, Blizzard.

"And here I thought he was a forward." Aphrodi frowned. "His number is ten after all..."

Gouenji nodded. Usually, ten is the number of the ace striker of the team.

"Whichever position he plays, we still need to be careful." Kidou spoke up. "Remember, they are from Aliea Academy."

"Right." Everyone nodded.

With that, the match began.

"And it starts with a kick off from Raimon!" The announcer said as Aphrodi kicked the ball to Gouenji, and together with Someoka, they all ran to Constellation Lights' field.

"Che." Mios clicked his tongue, watching as Raimon make their way over. "Like I will let you guys pass."

Just like that, he immediately ran forward with unnatural speed. And before Gouenji knew it, the ball was no longer in his possession.

"What-?" The flame striker couldn't believe in his own eyes. He twirled around and saw that, sure enough, Mios had the ball.

"I'm going to show you that I'm more superior." He smirked at Gouenji.

The rest of Raimon also couldn't believe what just happened. Compared to Diamond Dust, Mios was faster. Much more faster.

Then what did it say about his team?

They were violently brought out of their shock state by a loud cheer coming from Constellation Lights' side. Everyone turned and looked as Vixen started to jump up and down and up and down and up and down while cackling maniacally.

"You got the ball! Mios got the ball! He got it he got it he got it he got it he got it he got it..."

Raimon members couldn't help but feel unnerved. Vixen...was scaring them. A lot.

"...he got it he got it he got it he got it..."

"YES I GOT IT SO SHUT UP!" And Raimon let their jaw drop to the floor as they watched an angry Mios kicked the ball straight into a hyper Vixen's face, knocking her backward while the ball bounced away right after that, stopping at Blizzard's foot. But instead of doing anything useful to the ball, Blizzard, like everyone else, just watched as Vixen suddenly snapped to her feet, glaring dagger at Mios.

"THE HELL WAS THAT YOU SONOVAB*TCH?" Right there and then, those that hadn't had the 'honour' of seeing Vixen's sudden personality changed finally got a chance to hear all of those colourful words coming out of Vixen's mouth. "ARE YA LOOKING FER A FIGHT, YE A**HOLE? IS THAT A FREAKING FIGHT THAT YA WANT? THEN I WILL GLADLY GIVE IT TO YOU, B***!"

"DON'T THINK I'M AFRAID OF YOU!" Mios yelled back, just as heated as the small goalkeeper. "YOU ARE IN THE FIELD, THERE IS NO FREAKING WAY YOU CAN GET YOUR HAND ON ANYTHING THAT CAN BE CONSIDERED AS A WEAPON! AND WITHOUT YOUR WEAPON, THEN YOU ARE USELESS!"

"WHAT? I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN! I F***ING DARE YOU!"

"YOU HEARD ME! YOU. ARE. USELESS. WITHOUT. YOUR. WEAPONS!"

"THAT'S IT!"

And there was nothing Raimon could do but watch as Vixen practically teleported to where Mios was standing and violently tackled him to the ground, where they started to have a vicious wrestle, while throwing curses at each other every once in a while.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Aelita asked Blizzard, who turned and frowned at her.

"If you are talking about that..."

"Yes, I'm talking about that." Aelita nodded. "Let him out."

"Atsuya does not like doing that with all of these people around." Blizzard told her.

"But you and I both know he is the only one who can do anything to bring Vixen back to her first personality." Aelita glanced at their fighting teammates and the gaping Raimon members. A mischievous smile crept to her face when she looked at Gouenji. "Besides, you don't want your crush to think you have no control over your team now, do you?"

Blizzard gaped when he heard that, yet before he could reply, he was beat by an excited Aksara, who had heard Aelita's last sentence.

"Captain has a crush?" He rushed over, practically shaking Aelita's shoulders back and forth. "Who is it? Who is it?"

"And I should tell you why?" Aelita looked amused.

"I will delete all the embarrassing pictures I ever took from you." Aksara's eyes were sparkling. Blizzard watched in horror as Aelita started to think over the deal she was given. Between her promise to Blizzard and a one in a blue moon chance to have her blackmail pictures from Aksara delete completely, Blizzard knew he had to act fast before she chose the second option.

"Fine, I will do it." He sighed and closed his eyes. 'Your turn, Atsuya.'

'Are you out of your mind, nii-chan? There are others here, not just our family!'

'Please, Atsuya, do it for me.' Blizzard pleaded. 'Or else she is going to take that rare chance! Which means Aksara will have more materials to blackmail me, and my life will be over!'

He heard Atsuya sigh. 'Fine. But you owe me, nii-chan.'

'Thanks, Atsuya.'

And when Blizzard opened his eyes, instead of the usual teal-grey colour, his eyes were now golden orange.

"Atsuya-dono?" Aksara blinked. But instead of replying him, 'Blizzard' just made his way over to his fighting teammates, reaching out and pulling Vixen away from Mios.

"LEMME GO, CAPTAIN, LEMME GO!" Vixen shrieked. "I HAVE TA KILL 'IM!"

"I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Mios spat back, wiping off the blood at the corner of his mouth.

"WHY YOU-" Before Vixen could do anything drastic, 'Blizzard' had bended down and whispered something into her ear. All the Raimon members watched in awe as a violent Vixen took an one eighty and started to laugh merrily.

"You are-" she beamed, and laughed louder when 'Blizzard' nodded. She immediately bounced back to the goalpost, giggling all the way there.

Everyone blinked, wondering what just happened. Everyone that was not from Constellation Lights, that's it. Constellation Lights members knew very well what just happened after all, not that they would ever let any outsider know of one of their team's top secrets anyway.

"You are-" Mios stared at his 'captain', who smirked in reply.

"Yep! You don't mind if I take care from here, do you?" He asked.

"Not at all." Mios also smirked. "But I want my own chance as well."

"Oh, you will have it." The 'captain' chuckled. "I only do this because I already here after all. After I give the control back to him, the goals are all yours. Unless I feel otherwise, of course."

"Che." Mios clicked his tongue, but stepped to the side, out of his 'captain' way. 'Blizzard' sent him another smirk before facing Raimon, and his smirk got wider.

"Well, let's continue, shall we?"

Raimon snapped out of another shock state, and took no time to get ready. But 'Blizzard' didn't feel like waiting for them, even though it was only five seconds, and glanced over his shoulder.

"Now." It was an order. Aksara, who had the ball, knew it. Without a hesitation, he kicked it to Phantom, who then did a harder kick, leading the ball to 'Blizzard'.

"What is this?" The announcer said. "Blizzard has moved to the front line? What kind of tactic Constellation Lights was trying to do?"

"Get the ball!" Kidou shouted, and Aphrodi immediately made his way in the path of the ball and 'Blizzard', planning to take the ball in his possession before it could reach its destination. But Constellation Lights was not going to let this happen. Not if they could help it.

"Don't get in the way of Captain~" Mini sang, as she gracefully moved in front of Aphrodi, and therefore, got the ball instead. Her speed, like Mios and Vixen, made it hard for Raimon to see. One second, she was over there. And suddenly...

'They are faster than Diamond Dust!' Endou thought, watching Mini dribbled the ball to Raimon's side. Tachimukai made a move to get the ball from her, but Mini did something unexpected.

She kicked the ball in the air, doing a backflip and sent it all the way back to her team's side.

"What is she doing?" Natsumi asked no one in particular. She, along with those who sat outside, watched with wide-eyed as Tobias's head suddenly snapped up, and he jumped up to get the ball with his chest. The ball fell down to his foot, and, still didn't leave his spot-the same one he had been standing since the beginning of the match-he passes the ball to Vixen.

"What are they all doing?" It was Kogure who asked this. Just what was Constellation Lights' tactic? Why did they pass the ball all the way back to their keeper?

The question was answered right away, once the ball touched Vixen's foot. Not wasting even a second, she started to flip away from the goalpost, shocking everyone from Raimon as the ball was kicked to the air and was kept there the whole time with each flip she did. And suddenly, she twists her body in the middle of a flip, and kicked the ball straight to...

"HERE YA GO, CAPTAIN!" she shouted, falling freely back to the earth, but was caught by Nieve, who dropped her once he was sure she was not going to get serious injure when falling from his arms to the ground.

Back with 'Blizzard', who skilfully received the ball from his gymnastic of a goalkeeper without any problem, and started to dribble it to Raimon's side. Kidou and Ichinose made a cut to block his dribble, but that only brought a smirk to 'Blizzard's ' face.

"Like they could stop him." Burn smirked, watching as Kidou and Ichinose were knocked to the side while 'Blizzard' continued running forward.

"And they will have their first goal." Gran said, looking at 'Blizzard', who brought his leg up for a shoot.

"Eternal Blizzard!" Unlike Diamond Dust, Constellation Lights was not going to fool around. They were testing Raimon as well, of course, so every chance to use hissatsu against Raimon members, they were sure going to take it.

'Let see if you can stop this, Endou Mamoru.'

God Hand was called out, and the two hissatsu clashed. But, much to Endou's, and the rest of Raimon's, horror, God Hand got frozen in no time, before being shattered to pieces. The ball just flew into the net after that.

"G-Goal! And Constellation Lights has their first goal!"

'It broke through God Hand like it was nothing.' Endou thought, looking at his numb hand. 'It feels colder, and stronger than Northern Impact. Much colder. Much stronger...'

The match continued with the ball in Raimon's possession. Somehow, Someoka managed to receive the ball from his teammates while being face to face with the defences of Constellation Lights. His eyes slightly narrowed when Aelita calmly, and pretty much floated in front of him.

"As a defender of Constellation Lights," she said softly, "I'm afraid I will have to take the ball from you when you are in my territory."

"And what are you going to do?" Someoka asked warily, only to receive a smile from the white haired girl.

"...I'm not the only one who guards this territory." She said. The next thing he knew, the person behind him had whispered "Fall Asleep" into his ear. Someoka then went into a deep sleep like trance and unconsciously passed the ball to Aelita.

"Thanks for the ball, Someoka-san." Aelita whispered softly, passing Someoka while Tobias once again had his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed. His job was done, now he went back to sleep, and hopefully didn't have to wake up again.

"Zoisimus!" Aelita called, and the ball was passed to Reize's number one fanboy. Once the ball was in Zoisimus's possession, Aelita turned around and went back to the defence line. Her job was done. It was now the other territories' job.

"In the name and honour of Reize-sama, I will-" whatever he would do/say was cut off by a cleat to the face. And whose cleat was that? No one else but Mios's.

"Just shut up and do your duty!" The forward snapped, nodding a thank to Mini when the girl pulled out another cleat from seemingly thin air and handed it to him. Raimon members stared. Where did she get it from?

"Don't you dare rush me when I'm worshipping Reize-sama!" Zoisimus cried dramatically. "She is the goddess in this planet, and as the only one who is worthy of her attention, I-oh no you don't!"

If Aphrodi had thought because Zoisimus and Mios were arguing, he could take the ball, then Zeus's ex-captain would think otherwise now when Zoisimus kicked the ball up high and jumped after it, before heading it past the blonde to a waiting Nieve, who immediately passed it to the front line a second after the ball touched his foot. Mini got the ball, and together with Mios, they attacked.

"Go go go, just go forward! Pass them all and reach the line!" Raimon members, who didn't get to play at this match, turned and stared at Vixen, who was bouncing all over the goalpost while cheering like a cheerleader. "Pass to the left, pass to the right! It's Mini's time to shine! Weeeeeeh ~"

"As if it's her time to shine." Mios growled dangerously, and cursed loudly when the ball was taken by Raimon. Without missing a beat, he kept running forward, while Mini just suddenly stopped running and was now standing still. Like eight other members of her team, minus the cheering Vixen and Mios.

"Look at their faces! Priceless!" Burn laughed. "They don't understand what Constellation Lights is doing!"

"Like anyone outside of their team could ever understand." Gran muttered.

'Territories, that's what Blizzard called it.' He thought. 'Everyone is staying right where they are assigned to play as, doing everything to prevent "outsiders" from entering and passing their "territories", doing their best to protect the goalpost, the "capital". I understand that. But, what I want to understand is, why the whole team can trust each other completely to the point of being so sure everyone will fulfil their assigned job...'

He watched as Constellation Lights midfielders tried to take the ball from Gouenji, yet the flame striker managed to get past. But instead of after him, the midfielders all turned and walked back to their original spots, leaving Gouenji running towards the goal.

'He has passed their territory, and it's now not their job to stop him. He is now in the defenders' territory, and they trust that the defenders will complete their job.'

"Captain will do it? Or us?" Aksara asked the now teal-grey eyed captain. Blizzard looked at the girl-like defender and smiled.

"Shall I?"

Up in the grandstand, Burn and Gran watched as Blizzard used Ice Ground to stop Gouenji, getting the ball back to Constellation Lights. They watched as he kicked the ball past Gouenji with an unnatural speed to the midfielders, and they watched as Nieve used Snow Storm, which was a long pass that travelled with inhuman speed, leaving behind a mini (Yet strong) snow storm that had more than enough power to knock the Raimon players out of its way and reached its destination.

Mios.

'Now watch, Gouenji Shuuya. You will see that I'm better.'

"Fire Sniper!" He shouted. Suddenly, a medium size fire sniper appeared in Mios hands, he then aimed for the goal and fired.

Like a bullet, the ball flew past Endou before he could do anything. And not only Constellation Lights now had their second goal, Endou found out that the shoot even managed to burn the net a little.

"That shoot." The Captain glanced back at Kazemaru, who looked at the net as well. "Endou, can you even see the ball back then?"

"...no." Endou frowned. "It was too fast. All I could see was a red blur, then we lost another goal."

His hands unconsciously balled into fists, and Kazemaru looked at him worriedly.

"Endou..."

"This team... they are more than we thought." Endou muttered, looking at Constellation Lights, seeing its members started to bicker and curse at each other, or making a fool out of themselves. "They act without care about anything else. If they want to sleep, they sleep. They want to fight, they go ahead and do it. And they only stay in a certain part of the field..."

"Endou..."

"But," Kazemaru blinked when Endou smiled. "That's why they are interesting. They do whatever they feel like it, yet they still play so excellent, they still complete their job. As a forward, a midfielder, a defender. I can feel their feeling for football, so pure and strong. Only with such a feeling can they play so brilliant even when they seem to pay attention to something else. I can feel the complete trust they have in each other as well. That's why it's interesting playing with them. Minna!" He called out loud. "Let's do our best!"

"Hai!"

"Such a big difference." Burn mused. "Only with Constellation Lights Endou reacted this way. He didn't sound so excited when playing against Gemini Storm, Epsilon or Diamond Dust, yet with Blizzard's team... Even when he has seen how strong they are, it appears that he is enjoying this match."

The two captains of Aliea Academy watched as the game continued, getting even more heat than it already was. The score was still 2-0, no matter how many times Raimon tried to score. Vixen had showed them that, just because she decided to hang upside down on the goal while singing 'Seishun Bus Guide' with Mini, didn't mean her goalkeeper position was for show. Using her Hell's Uprising (in which she held out her hands and black souls came out and surrounded the ball, while in the background you can see flames), she had successfully caught and stopped Gouenji's, Aphrodi's and Someoka's shot while still humming merrily.

"The time of the first half is running out. Only a few minutes left!" The announcer said loudly. "Can Raimon do anything, or the first half will end with Constellation Lights two scores in the lead?"

'2-0. Just as I thought, playing with them is tough.' Gouenji thought. As he moved his eyes away from the marks, his eyes met Blizzard's. The said boy then smiled at him, and the smile made Gouenji's heart jolt.

'W-What is this feeling?' He thought. 'It's...nice and...'

"Gouenji!"

The sound of his name snapped Gouenji out of his thought, and he looked up, just in time to receive a pass from Someoka. Before he even knew it, his legs and body had moved on his own, helping him past Constellation Lights members and were now face to face with Blizzard.

"Sorry Gouenji-kun, but I can't let you past." Blizzard smiled at him. "As a defender, it's my job to protect my territory."

"Is that so?" Gouenji looked straight into Blizzard's eyes, before a faint smirk appeared on his face. "Then I guess I will just stay here then."

Blizzard blinked, wondering what Gouenji meant by that. And like to answer the unspoken question, Gouenji passed the ball behind him, to Aphrodi, who somehow managed to out run the other two 'territories' of Constellation Lights and reached Gouenji on time to receive the pass.

"God Knows!"

Vixen, being Vixen, took one look Aphrodi's wings and suddenly her eyes sparkled.

"A Seraph!" She exclaimed happily, pointing at Aphrodi. She kind of forgot just where exactly she was.

"NO YOU IDIOT!THE GOAL! PAY ATTENTION TO THE FREAKING GOAL!" It was Mios that was screaming. But by the time Vixen snapped out of her 'Seraph staring' state, it was a second too late.

And Raimon had their first goal like that.

 **Chapter 6 done.**

 **Thank you for reading :-) .**

 **Inazuma Eleven Forever out.**


	8. Raimon vs Constellation Lights part 3

**Authors Note: I made some changes to my last chapter. I may not be able to update for a while since my laptop died, you will be dearly missed. I will like to thank Sadomasochist2716 for helping me out with chapter and beta-in this chapter. AND ENJOY! ^-^.**

Chapter 6: Constellation Lights vs Raimon-part 3

"I feel...insulted, that our first score is like that." Kazemaru said.

Kidou nodded in agreement. "I understand what you mean. It's like that goal is not really ours doing."

Raimon all looked at Constellation Lights, just to feel a sweatdrop coming when they saw what their opponents were doing.

"The hell were you doing out there?" Mios snapped at Vixen. "Your job is to protect the capital, not standing there admire people's hissatsu!"

"But his wings are beautiful!" Vixen whined. "I just couldn't help it!"

Mios's eyes twitched before he reached out and bonked Vixen on the head.

"Stop acting stupid! You are fifteen, so act like it!"

"Oww! Why you-"

Raimon stared at Vixen in disbelief. She was fifteen? They thought she was ten!

They watched as Vixen tackled Mios to the ground and started to have another wrestler with him.

"Guys! Stop wasting energy like that! We still have the second half!" Blizzard told his teammates, only to have his word fell into deaf ears. Most of his teammates were gathering around the fighting duo, chanting 'fight fight fight fight', while Tobias just sat there sleeping. Aelita didn't join in either. She just stood there, staring into nothingness.

"Lita?" Nuevo called, putting his hand on her shoulder. He had realised she was zoning out, and wondering if she was alright.

"Yes?" Aelita blinked then looked at him.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh. Nothing you need to worry about." She smiled at him, then moved her gaze to where Raimon was. All of them were gaping at the fighting duo and the chanting crowd.

"They are good." Nuevo followed her gaze. "But not good enough."

"That's why they need it." Blizzard stepped next to them. "If they want to win against..."

He paused a little, then called. "Aksara!"

The said boy stopped what he was doing and made his way over. "What is it, Captain?"

"About Chaos...can we trust your information?"

Aksara nodded, and Blizzard sighed.

"That means there are two more before it will be over." He said. "Listen, guys, if you want to change your mind now..."

"Don't speak stupid, Captain." Mios grunted. It seemed the fight was over now, as he and the rest if the team walked over to them. Even Tobias waked up and joined in the circle. Mios ignored everyone else and just continued. "We told you already. No matter what, we will always follow you. You can't get rid of us, even if you want to."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement, and that brought a smile to Blizzard's face.

"Thanks, guys."

After the break, the second half started. But this time, Constellation Lights changed their tactic, and all members, minus Vixen, moved forward, with the ball in their possession.

"Would you look at that?" The announcer said, as Constellation Lights kept passing the ball back and forth. "Constellation Lights' speed is incredible, making it's hard for Raimon to follow, let alone to try and take the ball from them!"

'Such speed.' Endou thought. 'And the strength they use has to be really strong if they can make the ball reach a speed like th-'

His thought was cut off when his eyes landed on Gran and Burn, who stood right outside the touch line.

'What are they doing here?' His eyes widened. 'I know they would come and watch this match like when we played with Diamond Dust, but for them to come down here? I thought they would be somewhere out of side, somewhere no one could see-'

Bam!

Startled, Endou whipped his head back to the field, just in time to see the ball bounced away after making contact with the crossbar. He watched as it rolled to Mini, who was frowning at him. She had purposely kicked the ball to the crossbar, it seemed.

"Don't pay attention to them." She said. "Pay attention to the game instead. You have yet to reach the level where it allows you to know the exact location of the ball and what is happening in the field while you decide to zone out or do your own personal business. So until you can do it, pay attention!"

'A level that allows you to do whatever you feel like yet still be able to keep track of what happens in the field and where the ball is.' Gouenji thought. 'Is that even possible?'

"It's possible, if you are wondering." Gouenji turned and looked as Blizzard walked to him. "Of course, it's not easy to master. But once you master it, it will become an instinct. Your mind and body will know what to do before you can realise what happens."

He glanced over his shoulder to a sleeping Tobias. "He is the very first one in the whole Aliea Academy to master that. As you can see, he can always react immediately to whatever you throw his way, be it a book, a hammer or an axe while a second ago you are sure he is sleeping. He has helped us, and only us Constellation Lights to reach that level as well."

'When your body and mind know what to do before you can realise what is going on?' Gouenji frowned. 'Does that mean, what happened in the end of the first half-'

"I think Gouenji-kun might be the first one in Raimon to be able to do that." Blizzard smiled. "I have seen it after all, and I believe you know what I mean..."

With that, he turned around and walked back to his team, leaving Gouenji there, thinking about what he just heard.

"I see, so that's the difference." Gran mused, nodding to himself.

"Difference of what?" Burn raised an eyebrow at him.

"The difference between Constellation Lights, and all the other teams Raimon has faced before." Gran replied. "All the other teams shared one thing. 'We will win this match'; 'we are not allowed to lose'; 'we won't lose to the like of you'; 'you guys are pathetic'; 'And you think you can defeat us?'. All of them at least said something like that to Raimon during the game. Those words fuelled Raimon with burning passion, the passion to show their opponents that they can win, that they are not to be looked down. But with Constellation Lights, there are no such words. Only compliments..."

He watched as Nieve nodded at Ichinose when the latter managed to cut the pass before the ball could reach Phantom.

"Nice cut, Ichinose-san."

"Uh, thanks." Ichinose scratched his cheek. "I guess..."

"...more compliments..."

He watched as Kidou and Tsunami worked together and took the ball from Nuevo.

"Good team work!" Nuevo gave them a thumb up with a big grin on his face.

"...advices..."

He watched as Kazemaru got the ball from Zoisimus and started to run really fast to Constellation Lights' side. Zoisimus blinked at the sudden lost, before he chuckled and gave a chase.

"Control your breath, Kazemaru-san!" He shouted. "That's way you can save energy and use it in your speed!"

"Got it!" Kazemaru replied.

"...and words of confidence." Gran finished, watching Vixen caught Someoka's shoot.

"Great shoot, Someoka-san!" The girl chirped. "You can do it next time!"

"Yes. Big difference indeed." Burn nodded.

"Not only that," Gran continued. "Because of this difference, you can see that the atmosphere is light. No pressure." He watched as laughter rang through

The stadium, following by loud whistles when Gouenji and Blizzard crashed into each other and were now laying on the field, with Gouenji on top of Constellation Lights captain. Gran continued. "They all are now enjoying the game for what it is, without being obsessed with scoring and winning..."

"Well, they better win anyway." Burn looked at Constellation Lights. "They know the consequence of losing after all."

"Don't worry." Gran said. "They are Constellation Lights, they will win."

'But,' He thought. 'I do wonder what Blizzard and his team are trying to do...'

Back to the field, Endou fell down to his knees, panting a little after trying, and failing to block Mios's Fire Sniper. The score was 3-1 now.

"Don't you dare sit there moping!" Mios snapped at him, startling Endou. "Stand up and keep trying! You have improved this time, see that? You have seen where the ball was heading, you have managed to call out Seigo no Tekken and held Fire Sniper back for three seconds. You have made an improvement, so keep on trying until you can do it!"

Endou was stunned. This was the first time he heard these words from the opponent team.

"Why?" Endou couldn't help but ask. "Why are you helping us? Why giving us advices? Why encouraging us? We are your-"

"It doesn't matter." Blizzard smiled. "We all love football, right? And for that, we want you to enjoy the match because it's a football match. Forget who your opponent is, forget what you have to do, forget the result. We want you to have real fun. Right guys?"

"Aye!" Constellation Lights said simultaneously.

"You guys are weird." Touko blurted out.

"No, we are not." Mini waved her finger playfully. "We like to think we are 'unique', not 'weird'."

"In fact, that's our motto." Nuevo grinned. "Being unique is cooler than being cool!"

"Aye!" Everyone from Constellation Lights said at the same time again, bumping fists in the air.

'It's hard to believe these guys are from Aliea Academy.' Endou mused as the match continued. 'They are too different from Gemini Storm, Epsilon and Diamond Dust. They are weirder, and now come to think of it, they have to be one of the weirdest teams we have ever faced.'

The ball was passed to Blizzard, who was now face-to-face with Endou. The goalkeeper locked eyes with him, determination written on his face.

'I will do my best.' Endou thought, preparing to call out his hissatsu...

...only to sweatdrop when his eyes landed on the defence of Constellation Lights.

"Uh, Blizzard?" He called awkwardly. The 'alien' raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?"

For a moment, Endou wondered if Blizzard's eyes had always been golden in colour ('Huh? I was pretty sure they were teal grey?'), but he then mentally shook his head and motioned to something behind Blizzard's back.

"Your defenders and goalkeeper...are building a wall back there..."

"Isn't that what they are supposed to do?" Blizzard frowned.

"No. I mean real wall."

Wondering what exactly Endou was talking about, Blizzard turned and looked. And sure enough, his defenders and goalkeeper were putting brick on top of brick right in front of the goal while merrily chatting.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ignoring the ball in front of him, Blizzard turned around and stormed back to his team's side, leaving Endou there, feeling all awkward.

"What do you mean by that, captain? We are making the ultimate form of defence!" Nuevo grinned. "With this brick wall, only a wrecking ball can enter the goal!"

"GET RID OF IT, I MEAN IT!" Blizzard shouted. "I DON'T CARE HOW YOU GET THOSE BRICKS AND CEMENT, AND I DON'T CARE HOW YOU WILL DO, JUST GET RID OF THAT WALL!"

"But-" Aksara started, only to be cut off by Blizzard.

"NOW!"

"AYE, AYE, CAPTAIN!"

Watching all of this made Endou feel kind of sorry for Blizzard. It must be hard to deal with a team like this.

'Okay, it's official. Constellation Lights is the weirdest team we have ever faced...'

The match continued while Constellation Lights defenders getting rid of what they just built. But the rest of the team didn't seem to care. They continued attacking like five of their teammates were not removing bricks.

"Attention here, if you please." Mini smiled at a staring Aphrodi as she took the ball from him. Aphrodi blinked and looked at her, only to see that she had headed to Raimon goal.

"Ignore what they are doing and concentrate in the match!" Kidou told Raimon, as he swiftly took back the ball. He passed it to Ichinose when Nuevo sprinted towards him to get the ball, and Ichinose passed it to Someoka.

"You shall not pass!" Phantom sang as she came face-to-face with him. And before Someoka could do anything, she sent him a wink while saying, "Pick Pocket", she just causally walked past him with the ball.

The next thing Someoka knew, he no longer had the ball, and Phantom had already run past him.

"Captain!" And the ball was passed to Blizzard, who had a smirk on his face.

"Try again this time, Endou." He said, and shot. "Eternal Blizzard!"

Seeing the ball heading over, Touko immediately called out her hissatsu. "The Tower!"

Eternal Blizzard easily broke through The Tower, and had no problem in breaking through The Wall as well. Endou then called out Seigo no Tekken and tried to block the shoot. Thanked to Touko and Kabeyama, Eternal Blizzard was weakened, which allowed Endou to punch the ball away...

...only for it to roll to Mini, who waved a little.

"Hi." She grinned, and brought her leg up. "Beat Flash!" and then she kicked the ball and it disappeared into a flash of light, there was also a purple background and in that background you could see music notes and stereos

This time, the ball flew into the goal before Endou could do anything.

'4-1.' Gran nodded to himself. 'Sure live up to the name of Genesis candidate...'

Yet, even though it was now 4-1, it didn't seem like Raimon cared about the mark. Not anymore.

"You have to think ahead." Blizzard told Endou. "Just because you manage to block one shoot doesn't mean you can put your guard down. Have to always prepare in case someone else will take the ball and shoot right after that. Like what just happened."

"Right." Endou nodded. "Thanks for the advice."

Blizzard smiled and Endou noted that his eyes were now teal grey.

'Huh? Blizzard's eyes could change colour?' Endou thought.

"It's Vixen's. You should thank her instead."

"Oh. Okay."

The ball was tossed to Gouenji, and together with Aphrodi and Someoka, the fire striker dribbled the ball forward.

"I will take it, thank you." Zoisimus smirked, running towards Gouenji. Seeing this, he immediately passed to Aphrodi. Yet, it made Zoisimus's smirk widened.

"Cheetah Dash." Zoisimus ran so fast like a cheetah(there was a green background and you could see a cheetah running beside him.), he then swiftly got the ball from Aphrodi

And just like that, the ball was no longer in Aphrodi's possession. It was now in Zoisimus's, who was making his way to Raimon's side.

"I will get it back!" Ichinose said, and used Flame Dance. He indeed got the ball back, and it was passed to Someoka.

"Okay, time to shine!" Someoka exclaimed. "Dragon Crash!"

The ball was sent flying forward, heading to the now clear-off-brick-wall goal. But, Constellation Lights defenders were not at all worried.

Aelita then jumps into the air and whispered "Water Bomb." And then creates a water bomb, as soon as the bomb lands on the ground it exploded and washed the people near her away.

The ball was forced back by Aelita's hissatsu, and was making its way out of the touch line. But Gouenji reached it first before it could reach its destination.

"Aphrodi!" He called, kicking the ball to the ex-captain of Zeus.

"Got it!"

Aphrodi received the ball, and just like in the first half, God Knows was used.

"Eh hehehe," Vixen sniggered. "Not this time."

Taking a step forward, the small goalkeeper called out her hissatsu.

"Hell's Uprising."

And the ball once again was forced back. And once again, Gouenji got to it before anyone else could.

"Fire Tornado!"

"Look at that, everybody!" The announcer said excitedly. "Raimon attacks repeatedly! From Dragon Crash to God Knows and now Fire Tornado, can Vixen stop it?"

'Fire Tornado.' Blizzard looked at the shoot as it made contact with Vixen's Hell's Uprising. 'It's basically Gouenji-kun's signature technique, just like Eternal Blizzard is mine.'

'But, can it break through Vixen's?'

It was like eternity has passed, as everybody held their breath, waiting to see which side would win. And like to answer their question, Fire Tornado broke through Hell's Uprising, earning Raimon their second goal.

"Goal!" the announcer exclaimed in excitement, while Raimon started to cheer. It went through, it went through. Aki and Haruna held each other hands, laughing. They couldn't believe it! Fire Tornado broke through Hell's Uprising.

'Wow! That's so cool!" Vixen said in awe, staring at Gouenji with sparkling eyes. "Can I have your signature, please?"

Gouenji just looked at her, and smiled a little.

"Good job, Gouenji-kun." He turned when Blizzard made his way over. "Your Fire Tornado is indeed powerful."

"Thanks." Gouenji said. "I could say the same thing about your Eternal Blizzard."

"Thank you." And Blizzard gave Gouenji another smile, making the his heart skip a beat.

Aksara watched as the two talked and smiled at each other, before making an 'oh' face as realisation drew to him.

"'Lita." He called the white haired girl, earning her attention.

'Yes?"

"Captain's crush…is Gouenji-san, isn't it?" His voice was low so only Aelita could hear him.

"What makes you think so?" Aelita asked, amused.

"It's pretty easy to guess after all." Aksara said, jerking his thumb to the direction of their captain and Raimon's ace striker. Aelita glanced at where he was pointing, and smiled.

"Who knows?"

Of course, some others realised that there was something going on with the fire striker and the ice prince as well.

'But what is that something though?' Burn thought. Gran also thought the same thing.

The ball was tossed all the way from Vixen to the middle of the field, where Mini and Mios were waiting. But before the ball could touch the ground, Kazemaru was already there, with the ball in his possession.

'He is fast.' Blizzard thought, watching as Kazemaru ran to Constellation Lights' side. 'But he could be faster.'

He turned and looked at Zoisimus, who nodded in return. He understood what his captain was trying to say.

'Once Kazemaru Ichirouta completes it,' Blizzard continued thinking. 'He will no doubt become one of the fastest footballers ever. If not the fastest.'

The ball was taken from Kazemaru by Phantom, who once again used Pick Pocket and got the ball before Kazemaru even knew it. And the ball was then passed to Nieve.

"What an interesting match, everybody!" The announcer said. "There is not much time left, and both teams are still trying their best!"

"Not much time left, huh?" Nieve murmured. He then called. "Captain! Mios!"

"Hai!"

And together, they started to run forward, heading towards Raimon's goal. Ichinose made a move to stop them, only to have his path blocked by a smiling Mini. Kidou also tried to do the same thing, but Zoisimus's sudden appearance stopped him from reaching the trio.

"The Tower!" Seeing Constellation Lights heading closer, Touko called out her hissatsu. But Nieve took no time to use Snow Maze,(he basically made loads of twists and turns like a maze does but you couldn't see him) and broke through her defence easily.

Once the path was clear, the trio immediately got into their position.

"Fire Flake!" they shouted. They all kicked the ball at once sending it to the air, and they jumped in the air again but this time they kicked one at a time (Mios first then Nieve and lastly Blizzard) and all you could see was a snow flake on fire.

And now the combo attack was now hurrying towards Endou, who then called out Seigo no Tekken. The two hissatsu clashed, and once again, everyone held their breath.

"It doesn't matter if he can block it or not." Gran muttered. "Constellation Lights is still the winner."

Fire Flake broke through Seigo no Tekken, sending the ball straight into the net. Just in time the whistle was blown.

"And the match is over!" the announcer said. "Constellation Lights is the winner, with the score of 5-2!"

"WE WON! WE WON!" Mini and Vixen shouted, jumping up and down in excitement.

"YES! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Nuevo cheered.

Raimon laughed at how excited Constellation Lights was. They acted like they had never won before!

But then, Endou's smile morphed into a frown. Yes, he had had a great time playing with Constellation Lights without a care about anything else but football, but Constellation Lights was still a part of Aliea Academy. Raimon had lost to Constellation Lights, then that meant…

"Don't think about it." Blizzard told him, stepping forward. "We have had a great time together. You should feel happy about that. Besides," he looked behind himself, seeing the nod from his teammates, before looking back at Endou. "We are going to be allies anyway."

This statement shocked everyone. What did he mean by that?

Seeing the confusion on everyone's face, Blizzard smiled and held out his hand.

"Endou Mamoru." He said. "We, Constellation Lights, are offering you our help to defeat Aliea Academy. What do you think?"

Before Endou could react, someone else had beat him to it.

"AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Burn shouted, storming over with Gran right behind him. "ARE YOU SERIOUS ABOUT THAT?"

"Yes, I'm serious about that." Blizzard answered calmly. "What Aliea Academy is doing is wrong. I have been thinking about this, and finally came to a decision that, while Aliea Academy is an important part of our lives, we have to leave. We have to leave and find a way to help Aliea Academy from sinking deeper into darkness."

"And you think Raimon can help you?" Gran questioned.

"Yes."

Gran looked at the rest of Constellation Lights. "I take it that you all will follow him?"

Constellation Lights members nodded, and Aelita spoke up with a smile on her face. "Because he is our captain, so matter what, we will always follow him, support him and stay by his side. If helping Raimon is what he wants, then we will do it."

Yes, Gran knew of Constellation Lights' unusual loyalty towards their captain, so he knew that, unless Blizzard changed his mind, or else Constellation Lights would never give up the idea of teaming up with Raimon. And by the determination look in Blizzard's eyes, he knew Blizzard's mind had set.

"I see." He said. "Even when you all are the candidates to become The Genesis, you are not going to change your mind, are you?"

"Yes." Constellation Light said simultaneously.

"Very well." Gran said and turned around. "Let's get back, Burn."

"Now wait a minute!" Burn frowned. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Constellation Lights is no longer a part of Aliea Academy." Gran replied. "They are now our enemies, just like Raimon."

Constellation Lights said nothing to that, and he didn't react anything as well even when Burn sent them a glare. They just stood there with Raimon and watched as Gran and Burn disappeared in a flash of light.

For a while, there was only silence. Then Endou cleared his throat and looked at Blizzard.

"W-What you said, are you serious about that?" He asked.

"Yes." Blizzard smiled a little. "I know it will take a while for all of you to trust us, but we really want to help. We can help you become stronger, faster; we can help you sharpen your hissatsu and skills. So, what do you think?"

Raimon members looked at each other and silently had a conversation with their eyes. Constellation Lights just stood there, waiting patiently.

Finally, Endou gave Blizzard a big grin. "Then welcome to Raimon!" He said, clasping his hand with Blizzard's in a firm handshake. "We are looking forward to your help!"

Watching Raimon members welcomed Constellation Lights; Hitomiko couldn't help but smile a little.

'Yes, welcome to Raimon, Constellation Light.' She thought. 'And, welcome home…'

"So, does that mean you guys are coming with us?" Endou asked. "After all, I don't think you guys can return to Aliea Academy after declaring you are going to help us in front of Gran and Burn like that."

Hearing what Endou just said, the happily chatting Constellation Lights suddenly went silent. So silent that it made Raimon members worry.

"Guys?!" Kazemaru hesitantly called. And Constellation Lights were snapped out of their stunned state.

"Captain." Mini turned to Blizzard. "You never told us where we are going to stay after leaving Aliea Academy."

Blizzard sweatdropped at this. "Eh... about that..." he started to laugh sheepishly. "I...kind of forgot about what would happen to our living condition after we left Aliea Academy..."

Constellation Lights blinked once. Then twice. Before letting out a loud, "Eh?!"

"CAPTAIN! PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE JUST KIDDING! PLEASE!" Mini cried in absolute horror. "I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP UNDER THE BRIDGE!"

"NOOO!" Phantom felt to her knees, screaming in agony. "IF WE DON'T HAVE A PLACE TO STAY, THAT MEANS WE ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE ANYTHING TO EAT AS WELL! WE ARE GOING TO STARVE! I'M GOING TO STARVE!"

"NOO!" Zoisimus also screamed. "I WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE REIZE-SAMA LOVE LETTERS IF WE HAVE TO LIVE UNDER THE BRIDGE! WAHHH!"

"Guys, calm down." Nuevo laughed cheerfully even when three of his teammates were having panic-attack. "Just look at the bright side! This will be a rare chance to experience what it is like living under the bridge! Think of all the fun we can have there! We can have campfire and roast marshmallows! It will be like a family-bonding time!"

Hearing Nuevo's speech seemed to calm Phantom, Mini and Zoisimus down. That's it, until Aelita decided to speak up.

"According to spiritual facts, there are many vengeful spirits living under the bridge..."

This time, Vixen joined in as Phantom, Mini and Zoisimus started screaming again. Raimon member's sweatdropped heavily when they saw Aksara pulled out a camcorder from seemingly nowhere and started to videotaping his screaming teammates, while Mios screaming at Aelita for pulling her fake psychic tricks again, and Nuevo laughing while trying to calm everyone down. Raimon then wondered how come Tobias could still sleeping with all these screaming, and how come Nieve could just stand there and watch calmly without doing anything to help. And then, they looked at Blizzard, just to be taken back when they saw his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Blizzard shouted, and Raimon watched in awe that all the screaming immediately stopped.

Blizzard let out a tired sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Look, I'm sorry for not thinking about this before persuading you guys to join me, but please, stop screaming and calm down. I promise everything will be taken care of..."

"...or you can stay with us." Hitomiko spoke up, earning everyone's attention. With all the eyes on her, the coach still calmly continued. "After all, if we now accept your help, we need you to be around."

"That's great, kantouku!" Endou exclaimed, looking at Constellation Lights members with sparkling eyes. "Come with us!"

"Yes!" Nuevo cheered. "Then I will cook to celebrate-"

"NO!" Raimon was startled when the others from Constellation Lights shouted simultaneously, which made Nuevo pout.

"But-" he started, only to be cut off by Hitomiko herself.

"You will stay as far away from the kitchen area as possible." She glanced at Phantom. "If anyone from Constellation Lights has to cook, she will do it."

"Hai." Phantom beamed, while Nuevo started sulking and the rest of Constellation Lights sighed in relief. They wondered what so terrible about Nuevo's cooking. It couldn't be worse than Natsumi's, right?

"Fine!" Nuevo mumbled. "I'm not even bother arguing with you suckers..." He then looked at his teammates. "Does anyone have a handkerchief?"

"Here you go." Aki smiled, handing her handkerchief to Nuevo, who smiled at her in return.

"Thanks." He took her handkerchief...

...and much to the horror of Raimon members, he pulled his right eye from its socket.

"WHAT?!" All of them shrieked, causing Nuevo to look up in the middle of his eye cleaning. Using Aki's handkerchief.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

"Y-Y-Your eye!" Endou yelled. "What's wrong with your eye?!"

Blizzard blinked, then slapped himself on the forehead.

"That's right! You guys don't know one of Nuevo's eyes is fake! Sorry for not informing you!" The captain smiled angelically. Like the fact about Nuevo's eye was not at all shocking...

Raimon just stared at Constellation Lights in disbelief, before Kidou looked at Endou.

"Are you sure...these guys can help us?"

Endou sweatdropped. "...I'm not sure anymore."

 **Chapter 7 done.**

 **Thank you for** **reading and please review, favorite and follow.**

 **Inazuma Eleven Forever out.**


	9. The training

**Authors Note: I AM SO SORRY MY PRETTY'S THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN OVER 2 WEEKS I AM SOOOO SORRY. But some good news everybody say hi to Shiya my new laptop, can anyone guess why i called her Shiya, if you do i will give you a shout out and Sadomasochist2716 is not allowed to participate or give hints. Now thank you Sadomasochist2716 for beta-in this chapter and thank you everyone who viewed, reviewed, Favorited and follow this story, you all made me so happy ^-^. Now on to the the story, ENJOY! ^-^.**

Chapter 8: The training

It had been one full day that Constellation Lights had been with Raimon and to be honest Raimon didn't know how much more they could take of them, and the training hadn't even started yet.

"Seriously how can they be so crazy?" Ichinose asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know." Kidou replied.

Just an hour ago, Vixen, Nuevo, Aksara, Mini and Phantom had tried to take apart the Inazuma caravan, but luckily Blizzard was there before any real damage was caused. And speaking of Blizzard, the thought of him being normal was slowly fading away. Why? Because they had caught him talking to himself multiple times. Some said he had an imaginary friend, but of course, only Hitomiko and the members of Constellation Lights knew what' was going on.

"Okay everyone! Training starts now!" Hitomiko said to her team.

Everyone in Raimon was dreading today training. Why? Because Constellation Lights would train them. Really, no one could be happy or excited to be trained by psychopaths.

"Now everyone is here, let's put each of you in different groups." Blizzard said with a smile.

Some of Raimon groaned, not wanting to be grouped with some of the members of Constellation Lights, while some of Constellation Lights were plotting how to tortu-I mean train them.

"Okay, first is Vixen. You will train Tachimukai and Endou." Blizzard said.

A few of Raimon were happy that they didn't get Vixen while Constellation Lights felt sorry for the two boys.

"Next is Zoisimus, you will train Kazemaru."

Kazemaru just sighed. Well, it could be worse.

"Next is Aelita, you will train Kabeyama and Tsunami"

A few were quite jealous of Kabeyama and Tsunami because, other than Blizzard, she seemed the most normal.

"Next is Nieve, you will train Ichinose."

Mini patted Ichinose shoulder and said.

"Good luck."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichinose asked her. But he received no reply.

"Next is Aksara, you will train Touko and Kurimatsu."

Everyone in Constellation Lights felt sorry for the two. Not that Raimon knew of this, or the reason why.

"Next is Tobias and you WILL train Domon."

But everyone in Constellation Lights knew better. The chance Tobias would lift his finger and do anything was almost next to none.

"Next is Nuevo. You will be training Kogure."

'I hope, for Kogure's sake, that he doesn't try to prank Nuevo.' Was what running through all of Constellation Lights thoughts.

"Next is Phantom. You will train Kidou."

"I hope you know how to cook." Aelita said.

Kidou just looked at her weirdly.

'What does she mean by that?' He thought.

"Next is Mini, and you will train Rika."

Mini started grinning and pulled out her phone. The way Mini was grinning scared Rika. A lot.

Blizzard sighed at the next pair.

"Mios, you will train Aphrodi."

"WHY DO I HAVE TO TRAIN A GIRLY BOY WITH A GOD COMPLEX?!" Mios yelled.

Aphrodi started fuming at what Mios said, but didn't say anything. Yet.

"Because I said so." Blizzard replied, glaring at Mios.

Mios just sighed, knowing he could never win against Blizzard.

"And lastly Gouenji and Someoka, you will be training with me."

Nearly everyone from Raimon was jealous at the two for getting Blizzard, since once again he seemed to be the nicest and most normal of them all.

"Okay, now go and train." Blizzard said, ushering everyone to go and start training.

~With Vixen, Endou and Tachimukai~

"Okay, today we will be practicing reflexes and how to be able to listen to movement without seeing." Vixen said to the two goalkeepers.

"IF IT HELPS ME IMPROVE MY SKILLS AS A GOALKEEPER THEN I WILL DO IT." Endou yelled excitedly.

"I can't wait to start training." Tachimukai said enthusiastically.

"Let me show you what you will be doing." Vixen said, pulling a blindfold out of her pocket.

"Turn that machine up to max." She said, pointing to the tennis machine across the field.

"Okay." The two boys said, walking up to the machine and turning it on then turning on to max.

Meanwhile Vixen was standing in the goal and putting the blindfold on.

"OKAY IT'S ON!" Tachimukai shouting at Vixen, who was across the field.

Vixen just put a thumb up and got into position.

Then suddenly tennis balls started to rapidly shoot out of the machine and towards Vixen.

And she caught every single one.

Endou and Tachimukai looked at her, amazed, and then turned the machine off when she told them to.

Vixen then took her blindfold off.

"That's what you will be doing and for my own amusement if you don't catch at least five balls you will have to run 30 laps around the field, then start the training again, and it will repeat again and again, got it."

"Yes ma'am." The two boys said and they then started training.

~Meanwhile with Zoisimus and Kazemaru~

"All you have to do is wear these weights on your legs." Zoisimus pulled out some leg weights out of nowhere. "And run 20 laps around this field in 5 minutes and if you don't succeed in doing that then you have to do more laps, got it?" Zoisimus said to Kazemaru.

"Yes sir." Kazemaru said, then putting the leg weights on.

'Just how heavy are these?' Kazemaru thought, realising that he couldn't feel his legs anymore with these weights on.

Kazemaru then started running and Zoisimus pulled out a timer and set it to 5 minutes.

~With Aelita, Tsunami and Kabeyama~

They were in an inside swimming pool.

"I was lucky enough to gain permission to use the swimming pool today with no one here. Okay, so all you have to do is swim 15 laps around this big swimming pool." Aelita said to them, a smile on her face.

"Hmm…Seems easy enough." Tsunami thought out loud.

"I am not sure about this." Kabeyama mumbled.

"Just get changed and start practicing." Aelita said.

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

Awhile later Tsunami and Kabeyama came out of the changing rooms and headed for the pool.

"You can start now." Aelita said to the two defenders.

When they went into the pool they started screaming like little girls. Why? Because the water was freezing cold. Apparently, when the two boys were in the changing rooms, Aelita had turned the air conditioning down to -2 degrees, which made the temperature of the water drop dramatically.

Aelita went to where the air conditioning was and turned it to -10 degrees. The boys started to scream more.

Aelita was just there laughing at their pain. Silently, of course.

~Meanwhile, with Nieve and Ichinose~

Nieve decided to take him to a shooting rage. They somehow managed to get a private room with nothing in there. Or so Ichinose thought.

Ichinose was standing in front of a goal with a football, which made him wonder why there was a goal in a shooting range in the first place?

"So, what will I be doing?" Ichinose asked his 'trainer'.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out...Now." Suddenly, a knife was thrown at his direction, and by sheer luck, Ichinose managed to dodge it.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" He yelled.

"Your aim is to go all the way to the other side to that goal with the ball still in your possession." Nieve said calmly, ignoring the outburst.

"Seems easy enough." Ichinose said then started.

Then a bullet was fired at him.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Bullets, daggers and knives will be thrown at you and if you lose possession of the ball while dodging, you will have to start all over." Nieve added cooly. Like it was not a big deal at all.

"Where did you get these from!?" Ichinose practically shrieked.

"From a friend." Was all Nieve said.

Somewhere else, a boy with short black hair with purple streaks in it, sneezed.

"I must be coming down with a cold" He thought out loud, then went back to sleep.

Back with Nieve and Ichinose.

Ichinose then started again, with one last thought in his head.

'He is insane.'

~With Aksara, Touko and Kurimatsu~

"I know you two deepest, darkest secrets. Believe it or not is up to you, but if don't follow my every command until today practice is finished, then not only everyone from Raimon will know your secret, but you will find them on the Internet as well, mhahahahaha!"

Touko and Kurimatsu both felt a chill go up their spine.

'I don't think he is lying.' They both thought, frightened.

"So, are you going to do as I say or not." Aksara asked them, grinning evilly.

They both nodded viciously, then started to do as he says.

'What did we get ourselves into?' They thought.

Aksara was just there mentally laughing eerily.

~With Tobias and Domon~

"Do whatever you want, I'm going to sleep". And just like that, he left Domon all by himself.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Domon thought to himself out loud.

Domon then started wandering around trying to find something to do. (A/N: Is it just me or does this seem a little Déjà vu to you?)

~With Nuevo and Kogure~

Kogure had a tray of "Candy apples" in his hands and decided to offer one to Nuevo.

"Hey Nuevo, would you like a candy apple?" He asked him.

"SURE!" Nuevo shouted happily, and took one.

Once he took a bite out of it he then immediately spat it out, once realizing it was not an apple but an onion.

Kogure started laughing really hard.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE, IT'S PRICELESS!" Kogure said, still laughing.

A bit of Nuevo's hair covered his eyes, making it shadowed.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said darkly.

Kogure then stopped laughing and gulped.

'Oh no.' He thought.

After that, all you could hear was Kogure's screaming.

~With Phantom and Kidou~

"Are you ready?" Phantom asked.

"I guess so, but one question. Why are we in a kitchen?" Kidou asked the girl.

"It's part of your training." She said happily.

Kidou was at a complete loss.

"Huh?"

"For today's training you will need to prepare some dishes within 3 hours-" She was cut off by Kidou.

"What does that have to do with football?" Kidou asked.

"You didn't let me finish, footballs will be thrown at you in all different directions and if you ruin or break a dish you have to restart again. That's why I give you 3 hours. Oh yeah and also I will be asking different questions on what tactics will you use in different situations, and you have to give me the answers, got it?" She asked.

Kidou nodded.

"Let's get started then."

Let's just say a lot of things were broken that day.

~With Mini and Rika~

"Do I have to wear this?" Rika asked.

"Yes, now put it on." Mini said.

"Fine." Rika said grumpily, walking away to change. It took awhile but she eventually got back.

"I wasn't sure about at first but now I really like it." Rika said, admiring how she looked.

If you are wondering what she was wearing then here, she was wearing the team rocket Jessie cosplay from the game Pokemon.

"Now put these on over your ears and then start training like you usually train." Mini said, handing her a pair of purple headphones.

"Okay." She said smiling.

Rika then started practicing like normal until suddenly loud music blasted into her ears.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Rika shouted. She stopped practicing, took off the headphones and turned to Mini.

"Your training." Mini said simply.

"I am not following. How will this help me?" She said, crossing her arms.

"You will see. But a little note to keep in mind, prepare for the unexpected. Now, put your headphones back on and continue practicing." Mini said.

The same thing happened over and over again after that. Well minus Rika confronting Mini.

~With Mios and Aphrodi~

"I THOUGHT GODS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE STRONG, YOU ARE JUST WEAK!"

A tick mark appeared on Aphrodi forehead. Strike one.

"YOU CALL THAT A HISSATSU, A TODDLER COULD DO BETTER!"

Another tick mark appeared. Strike two.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE A BOY, YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL AND PLUS APHRODITE IS THE GODDESS OF LOVE, GODDESS ALSO KNOWN AS GIRL!"

A huge tick mark appeared. Strike 3 and you're out!

Let's just say where they were in was now a war zone.

~And lastly with Blizzard, Gouenji and Someoka~

"So Blizzard, what are we training?" Gouenji asked.

"Train like how you usually train, along the way I will tell you what you need to improve on, okay?" Blizzard asked, smiling.

Gouenji blushed and said.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Someoka just huffed and started practicing. Gouenji soon joined him.

"You are doing good Gouenji."

"WOW, what a kick Someoka, good job."

"You're fast Gouenji! What speed, keep it up"

"Someoka! Be aware of your surroundings, and use it to you advantage."

"Doing good you two!" Blizzard shouted happily.

Both Someoka and Gouenji felt like they achieved something when Blizzard said those words.

'I wonder if everyone else's training is like this?' Someoka and Gouenji thought.

Someoka and Gouenji, let's just say, no, no their training is not like yours AT ALL!

~At Aliea Academy~

"So, they really left?" Gazel questioned after a moment of silence. "And really ally themselves with Raimon?"

"Yes." Burn snapped. "It's been a day already, and only now that you believe me?!"

"It's you we're talking about, so of course I found it hard to believe you."

Gazel shrugged, and Burn growled.

"Why you little-"

Gran sighed. After the shocking announcement of Constellation Lights, all the captains of Aliea Academy, minus Blizzard, decided to hold a meeting and talked about the matter. And by 'all the captains', it meant Reize, Desarm and Gazel were there too.

Speaking of Reize, just where was he?

"Have any of you seen Reize?" Gran asked, looking around.

"Pandora told him he had some letters, so Reize went and got them." Desarm replied. The moment the word left his mouth, the door burst open, and Reize stormed inside, dragging a huge bag of something behind.

"WHY CAN'T HE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" The Gemini Storm captain screamed before his superiors could ask what his problem was. "EVEN WHEN HE'S NOT HERE, HE STILL REFUSES TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"...who?" Gran asked, dreading the answer. Why did he have the feeling that-

Reize threw the bag to the floor none too gently, and envelopes spilled out right after that.

"Take. A. Guess." He hissed. You could practically see steam coming out of his ears.

Gazel bended down and picked one envelope up, opening it and pulling out the letter inside.

"Let see," he muttered, starting to read what was written inside. "...I dream of our happy future together, with you as my beautiful wife and a loving mother to our children. We will have three kids, two boys and one girl. I will call our boys 'Shinosuke' and 'Tatsuhiko', while our lovely princess, who, no doubt, will inherit your heavenly beauty, will have an equally beautiful name that will fit her appearance. We will call her 'Setsuna'. We will leave in a small but lovely house-"

"Oh, it's from your fanboy, alright," Burn sniggered, while Reize looked like he wanted to tear out his own hair.

"He really likes you, huh?" Gran chuckled. "Can't blame him for that, really. If it were me, I would have done the same."

Reize blushed bright red at his superior's words, and had to clear his throat to break the awkward moment.

"A-Anyway," he stuttered. "B-Burn-sama, can I borrow your lighter?"

"Hn? You want to burn those things?" Burn smirked. "Just leave it to me. I will gladly burn them for you."

"Pyro..." Gazel muttered, but still loud enough for Burn to hear.

"You dare to say that again to my face?"

"What? That you are a pyro? I'm gladly to say that to your face whenever you want, tulip-baka!"

Sighing when he saw Burn and Gazel started arguing again, Gran looked at the bag of letters on the floor, frowning inwardly. Constellation Lights left was bad enough, but to him, knowing that Zoisimus would continue sending Reize those sappy love letters even when he was there anymore was even worse.

'Maybe I should start sending Reize love letters too.' The Gaia captain mused. 'This war for Reize's heart, I have to come out as the winner.'

Reize honestly didn't like the look Gran had on his face.

'Just what is he plotting?'

~With Zoisimus~

Zoisimus looked up from another love letter for Reize, a frown on his face.

'Why do I have the feeling someone is going to steal my style?'

In the background, Kazemaru collapsed for the bazillion times. He. Couldn't. Take. This. Anymore!

"Another fail." Zoisimus spoke up, returning to his writing. "Start again. Now 60 laps."

Kazemaru felt like crying right there and then. This was not training. This was physical torture!

 **Chapter 8 done.**

 **Thank you for reading, what do you think?**

 **Inazuma Eleven Forever out.**


	10. Finding out

**Authors Note: HELLO EVERYBODY WHO LIKES THIS STORY! if you haven't noticed i changed the cover picture to a drawing i did last year of Atsuya and also HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (even though my family doesn't celebrate it oh well) thank you everyone who reviewed, read, follow and favorite this story again you make me happy! Thank you Sadomasochist2716 for beta-in this chapter ^-^ your still awesome! and speaking of Sadomasochist2716 check her new story you will enjoy it A LOT!**

 **Warning: This story may contain ooc characters.**

 **And i am doing to something i forget EVERY. SINGLE. TIME when i update**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven I only own 2 Constellation Lights members while the rest is property of Level 5 and Sadomasochist2716.**

 **And now i present CHAPTER 9! ENJOY ^-^.**

Chapter 9: Finding out

After a long, long, long torturous day of training, training finally ended. Constellation Lights were upset that their entertainment was gone but Raimon were a WHOLE different story. They were tempted to throw a party to celebrate that training was over for the day. But that would have to leave for later. Now, they had dinner to attend. Of course, it would be much better if they didn't have to eat with Constellation Lights.

Everyone except for Mios and Blizzard were having dinner until suddenly, there was shouting outside the dining room.

"I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY I HAD TO TRAIN GIRLY-BOY!" Mios shouted.  
A tick mark appeared on Aphrodi forehead when he heard this.

"I don't understand why I had to have a arrogant, egocentric and obnoxious person on my team." Blizzard said to Mios.

Mios shut up after Blizzard said that.

Then they went inside to get something to eat.

~After Dinner, with Raimon in the lounge~

"I swear they definitely are not human, they truly are aliens. Or some sort of monsters from different dimension." Kazemaru said, a shiver went up his spine when he remembered the experience he had with Zoisimus. Damn it. He could no longer feel his legs!

"I know what you mean. Nieve-san made me dodge bullets, daggers and knives while still holding on to the ball" Ichinose replied. Everyone just had the 'W**' look on their face, but knew better than to ask.

"What about you, Kogure?" Endou asked. "What did you have to do?"

Kogure then turned pale once he remembered what happened during his training. He then started rocking back and forwards in a ball while mumbling 'It's okay, its okay, he's not here, not here. I'm fine, I'm fine. He won't be able to hurt me.'

Everyone just looked at Kogure weirdly, thinking what could have happened during their training.

"You would think Aelita-san would be nice during training but SHE'S NOT!" Tsunami said, Kabeyama nodded.

"What happened?" Kidou asked.

"We had to swim in a pool that was less than –10 degrees and had to do 15 laps!" He shouted.

They all winced at the thought of water being that cold and having to swim in it.

Apparently, just because she looked nice did not mean Aelita WAS nice.

Did this mean Blizzard was also like that?

"Gouenji, Someoka, what was your training like?" Endou asked.

"It was good. Blizzard was patient with us, he helped us learn from our mistakes, he also encouraged us and he let us practice how we usually practice." Gouenji said with a small smile on his face.

If Raimon members didn't feel jealous before, then now they had to feel EXTREMELY jealous.

"Lucky." They all muttered.

Suddenly, the door was opened, all of Constellation Lights, along with Hitomiko stepped into the room.

"Everyone, me and Constellation Lights would like to tell you something." Hitomiko announced.

"After many discussion," Blizzard said. "We have decided you need to know the truth."

All of Raimon looked interested. What could this be, they wondered.

"All of us in not only Constellation Lights but the whole Aliea Academy...are humans." Blizzard continued.

"WHAT!" Everyone from Raimon yelled in shock. Were they hearing thing?

"We're humans, not aliens." Vixen said smiling.

"If that's true, then how is it possible that you all are not human like in speed and strength?" Kidou asked.

"Well, it all started-" Hitomiko then explained the whole situation with Aliea Academy. It took quite a while, but she eventually finished the story.

Needless to say, all of Raimon were speechless.

"Guys, I think we need to give them some time to comprehend the information they were given." Aelita said.

Everyone nodded. With that, they left, leaving Raimon with the information they just received. After all, there were quite a lot to take in.

~A few hours later~

~With Gouenji and Blizzard~

Sitting together under the starry sky, Gouenji and Blizzard quietly enjoyed each other's company. It felt nice, just the two of them together.

"So, you're human." Gouenji said, looking at the view. "Like me..."

"Yeah, I am." Blizzard replied.

"Blizzard, there is something I have been wondering about." Gouenji said, looking at Blizzard.

"And what would that be?" Blizzard asked, now looking at Gouenji.

"Is your real name Blizzard?" Gouenji asked.

"No, no it's not." Blizzard answered him.

"Then what is it?" Gouenji asked curiously.

"Now where is the fun of that if I tell you just like that." Blizzard said teasingly.

Gouenji just sighed.

"I will tell you, just not now." Blizzard said, smiling him brightly.

Gouenji's heart skipped a beat when he saw the smile. He then blushed lightly.

"Blizzard...um...there's something I want to ask you." Gouenji said nervously.

"Hm and what would that be?" He asked.

"Would you...um g-go on a date with me?" Gouenji asked, stuttering a bit. You could tell he was REALLY nervous.

Blizzard blushed dark red.

"Um...s-s-sure." Blizzard answered shyly and stuttering, he was also still blushing madly.

"REALLY?! I mean really, you will?" Gouenji asked.

"Yeah, I will." Blizzard nodded.

Gouenji suddenly hugged Blizzard, making Blizzard surprised.

"Thank you, you made me so happy." He whispered to him.

Blizzard then relaxed and hugged him back and smiled softly.

Hugging Gouenji felt nice. Really nice.

~Later~

"So captain, where did you go?" Nuevo asked.

"I was with Gouenji-kun on the hill." Said captain answered, a smile on his face.

"Did anything happen?" Aksara asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. He had seen the smile.

Blizzard had a very noticeable blush on his face.

"OH, so something did happen." Aksara said with a big grin.

"TELL US, TELL US!" Vixen yelled excitedly.

"Well...um Gouenji-kun asked me out on date." Blizzard mumbled, poking his fore-fingers together, with the blush still present.

"That's great!" Most of the team shouted, except the a selective few who never bothered to speak more than necessary.

On the outside, they were all happy and cheerful but on the inside, they were plotting how to murder Gouenji for asking out their pure and innocent leader/captain.

(Somewhere else, Gouenji shivered. It felt like someone was out for his head.)

"Captain, we think it's time we have 'The Talk'." Phantom said, suddenly all serious. Everyone agreed with her, well, except Blizzard who was still blushing but now for a different reason.

"N-No need, r-really..." he tried to stop them from starting this embarrassing talk, but Vixen had already started before he could finish his sentence.

"So captain, when two people like each other very much, they start to have certain...urges." Vixen said.

Blizzard blushed even harder.

"Captain, why are you blushing? It's nothing to be embarrassed about, we all will go through it at one point in our lives." Mini said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

That only made Blizzard feel even more embarrassed.

'Why did I decide to tell them again?!' Blizzard asked in his head.

~The next day~

Gouenji walked up to Blizzard and asked.

"So...um what time would you like to go out for our date?"

Blizzard blushed at the thought of the date.

"Um, how about around 5pm?"

"Sure, so I will pick you at 5." The fire striker said. Giving Blizzard a wave, he then turned around and left.

"Yeah." Was all Blizzard was able to let out.

Unknown to them, Aelita was quietly watching the two from the corner. When she saw Gouenji walking away, the girl pulled out a walkie-talkie and pushed the button.

"Come in Group 2, come in."

"Here is Group 2, over." There was a reply from the other side of the line. It was Mini's voice.

"Target is heading over to your direction. On position, over."

"Roger, over"

~With Gouenji~

Gouenji didn't know it, but someone was following him. This someone went up behind him and hit him over the head very hard and knocked him out cold. Once his body hit the ground, three people stepped out, and one of them was holding a really thick dictionary.

"A dictionary! Seriously Riku!?"

"Hey! It was the only thing I could find!"

"I knew we should drop the piano on his head instead!"

After a small argument, they started pulling him to an unknown location.

About an hour later Gouenji woke up to find himself tied up on a chair in a dark room, with duck tape on his mouth.

"Oh look, he's awake." A familiar voice said.

Just like that, the lights were turned on, and Gouenji saw the people who were in the room with him were none other than ten members of Constellation Lights.

Aelita then walked up to him and ripped the duck tape of his mouth.

"OWWWW!" Gouenji shouted. Why couldn't she be more gentle?!

"Shut up you!" Vixen said.

"What are you guys doing?!" Gouenji yelled.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ASKING OUT OUR PRECIOUS CAPTAIN!?" Zoisimus exploded.

Gouenji was now confused.

"Huh?" Was he imagining it, or were they really so worked up over him asking Blizzard out on a date?

And how did they know about it anyway?

"YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF OUR PRECIOUS CAPTAIN!" They yelled in unison.

"I really like him, and nothing you will say or do will make me change my mind on how I feel about him." Gouenji said, standing up to Constellation Lights. This was ridiculous. Who did they think they are, trying to interfere with his and Blizzard's relationship!?

Constellation Lights members narrowed their eyes.

"Don't think you will come out as a winner in this. At the moment, we won't do anything to you, because it appears that captain also has feelings for you. But just remember this, Gouenji Shuuya, we are always watching, always. So hurt even a strand of hair on his head and you're dead, break his heart and you're dead, you don't be there for him when he needs you and you're dead. You got that." Vixen said darkly.

A chill went up Gouenji's spine when she said that. He nodded anyway.

"Untie him." Nieve said.

Aksara, Mini and Phantom all went to untie him.

"Just remember, if Captain says one thing bad about you, you will no longer be allowed to date him." Nuevo said after they finished untying Gouenji.

"Actually, if that happens, we will gut you alive, and use your intestine to string you up." Aelita smiled at this.

"I promise I will never hurt him." Gouenji said, freaked out.

"We just hope you keep your promise, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into." And with that, they were gone, leaving Gouenji with his thoughts.

'What do they mean when they say I have no idea what I'm getting myself into.'

Decided he would think about that later, Gouenji then left to plan and get ready for his date.

 **Chapter 9 done.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Remember to check out Sadomasochist2716.**

 **And one more thing i am working on a few "projects" so watch out when this story is finished and during Christmas and New year and the entire next year. But for now this story is my main priority.**

 **Inazuma Eleven Forever out.**


	11. The date

**Authors Note: Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following this story you have made me so happy ^-^ and thank you Sadomasochist2716 for Beta-in this chapter you are amazing.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN OR 8 OF CONSTELLATION LIGHTS THEY BELONG TO LEVEL 5 AND SADOMASOCHIST2716 IF I DID OWN IT I WOULD CHANGE A FEW THINGS!**

 **Enjoy ^-^.**

Chapter 10: The date

It was 5pm and Gouenji was in front of Blizzard's room.

He was wearing a gray scarf, a short sleeved white t-shirt with one big light gray line in the middle, black arm gloves that show his fingers, a black sleeveless cardigan, a cross chain necklace, baggy greenish-gray trousers and brown laced up combat boots.

He took a deep breath and knocked. A second later, the door opened but instead of Blizzard who opened the door like Gouenji had thought, it was someone else.

.  
Constellation Lights.

'Oh no.' Gouenji thought. This was starting to look like a nightmare.

"I see you are on time." Mios said, glaring at him.

"Before Blizzard is ready, we need to set some ground rules." Phantom said.

"Number one, Keep your hands to yourself, if we find out that you have been touching captain in places that should not be touched then we will cut your hands off and slap you with them." Nuevo said with venom in his voice.

"Number 2, if you don't respect captains wishes then we will cut off your b*** off and make you eat it." Mini said with the same venom Nuevo had in his voice.

"And Number 3, if you make captain cry or upset then we WILL kill you, we don't care if captain disapproves of our action. If you hurt captain then we hurt you ten times worse, got that." Vixen said darkly.

"And don't forget to bring him back home before 8 or else you won't live to see your future." Aelita said, smiling. How could she smile in this situation?

Gouenji gulped and then nodded his head.

"Good'" Constellation Lights said.

"What's going on in here?" Gouenji heard someone ask.

Gouenji looked past Constellation Lights and what he saw took his breath away.

Blizzard was standing behind Constellation Lights and he was wearing his usual scarf but he wasn't wearing the Constellation Lights uniform. Instead, he was wearing a black t-shirt with sleeves that goes up to his elbows and a whitish-gray sleeveless cardigan with black buttons and two pocket, one each side, and a necklace with a silver ring on it, he was also wearing light blue jeans, a brown buckle belt and light brown ankle boots.

To put it simply, he looked amazing.

"Wow." was all Gouenji was able to say.

"Shall we go?" Blizzard said, smiling brightly at him.

"Yes, let's go." Gouenji said, offering an arm to Blizzard.

Blizzard took his arm and then turned to his team.

"Please don't do anything crazy while I'm gone, please." He begged.

"Don't worry captain, everything will be fine." Constellation Lights reassured him or well tried to.

"Okay..." Blizzard said, still not sure but left anyway.

"So where are we going?" He asked curiously.

"Well first, I want to visit someone special to me, I hope you don't mind." Gouenji asked hopefully.

"Sure." Blizzard said, smiling.

Then they walked into the direction of the hospital.

'I wonder who this special person is.' Blizzard thought to himself.

~Somewhere near where they were~

"10 pounds it's a lover." Someone said.

"50 it's a family member." Another person said.

The whole group of people was taking bets on who Gouenji's special person was but they did not forget to follow the future couple, while being as quiet as they could be, which was not that much different from how they were normally.

~Back with Blizzard and Gouenji~

Blizzard sighed.

'Why are they following me?' He thought, annoyed. 'Sometimes I swear it's like they have no life other than me and the rest of the team...'

Soon, Blizzard and Gouenji reached the hospital. They then went in and went up to the receptionist.

"We're here to see Yuuka." Gouenji said to the receptionist.

"Sure, go right ahead Gouenji-san, I trust that you know where her room is, right?" She asked.

Gouenji just nodded then left with Blizzard.

Blizzard's heart ached a little after he found out that Gouenji's special person was a girl.

"So, Gouenji-kun, who is Yuuka?" He asked, only to receive no reply. It made hisheartache again, especially when Gouenji decided to go on a head without Blizzard.

Blizzard then came to a stop in front of the room Gouenji went in. Room 207.

When Blizzard was near the door, he could hear Gouenji's frantic voice inside.

"Yuuka, how are you feeling? Is everything alright? Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Are you thirsty?"

"Seriously, I'm fine. You don't have to be so worried." A girl's voice replied.

"But you're very important to me and I just want you to be happy."

'Why is Gouenji saying something like that to this girl? Who the hell is she? What exactly is her relationship with him?' Blizzard thought to himself, fists clenched. And no, he was not jealous. Not at all.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Blizzard then opened the door and stepped inside.

~Outside Yuuka's window, hidden out of sight on a tree~

"Look at him, he chose that girl over captain." One person hissed, still didn't put down the binoculars. "This is unacceptable. We shall kill him"

"Yeah let's." The whole team agreed.

"Oh Blizzard, this is my sister, Yuuka." Gouenji said to his date when he saw Blizzard entered.

Every member of Constellation Lights fell out the tree they were in when they heard that, earning them a weird look from the people around. Not that they cared.

'Ohhh, she is his sister.' They all thought, including Blizzard, but he didn't tell Gouenji that.

~Back with Gouenji, Blizzard and Yuuka~

"Nice to meet you, Yuuka-chan, my name is Blizzard." Blizzard said, smiling politely.

"Blizzard? As in the Blizzard onii-chan always talks about whenever he comes to visit." She said excitedly.

Blizzard gave her a confused look.

"What?" He asked.

"I think it's time we leave, we still have to go on our date." Gouenji said, trying to get away from the topic.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING ON A DATE? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Yuuka asked, squealing excitedly.

"Yes we are going on a date, and if i told you it would give away the surprise." Gouenji said to her in a teasing tone.

"I guess you're right but tomorrow you are going to tell me all the details, got it." She ordered.

"Got it, bye sis." Gouenji said, leaving the room.

"It was nice to meet you Yuuka-chan." Blizzard said, leaving with Gouenji.

"BYE!" Yuuka said, waving frantically at them.

~Outside the hospital~

"So, where to next?" Blizzard asked.

"Our date." Gouenji answered simply.

"Huh?" Blizzard asked, confused.

"Just follow me." Gouenji said, taking Blizzard's hand and pulling him gently to where they were going for their date.

~Once they reached their destination~

They were now in front of a aquarium. And Blizzard was speechless.

"Gouenji...I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, let's just enjoy ourselves." Gouenji said, smiling.

Blizzard nodded.

They went in and paid to enter (Gouenji paid for both of them) and started looking around.

"Wow." Blizzard said looking amazed at all the different Cold-water cyprinids, Rainbow fishes and Tetra fishes.

"You have never been to an aquarium, have you?" Gouenji asked.  
Blizzard shook his head.

"No i haven't. Before moving to Sun Garden, I used to live in Hokkaido with my family and all we did was playing football. When I moved to Sun Garden no one could behave themselves enough for us to go." Blizzard said with a sad smile.

"Now, don't be sad, there is still loads more we have to see." Gouenji said, trying to cheer Blizzard up.

"You're right, now let's go see all the different fishes." Blizzard said with a huge smile on his face while pulling Gouenji with him.

Gouenji just had a soft/loving smile on his face.

They then went around looking at all the different fishes like sharks,starfish and pancake fish and at the end of their trip to the aquarium they went to watch the dolphin show.

"That was AMAZING!" Blizzard said happily once the show was over.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, let's get some ice-cream." Gouenji said, smiling.

Blizzard nodded.

~After they got some ice-cream~

"Thank you so much for today, Gouenji-kun. I really enjoyed it." Blizzard said sincerely.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I enjoyed it as well." Gouenji said, smiling.

They then walked in silence….Until.

"Fubuki." Blizzard said.

"Huh?" Gouenji asked, confused.

"My real name. It's Fubuki Shirou." Blizzard, or Fubuki, answered.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Fubuki." Gouenji said.

"It's nice to meet you too Gouenji." Fubuki said, smiling.

~Once they reached Fubuki's room~

"You know, you didn't have to walk me to my room." Fubuki said to Gouenji.

"I know. But I wanted to." Gouenji replied.

For a while, the couple just stood there, looking at each other. Then, Gouenji slowly leaned into Fubuki's face, shortening the distance between them...  
BAM!

Out of nowhere, Constellation Lights appeared and hit Gouenji over the head with a metal baseball bat, knocking him out cold.

"GOUENJI-KUN!" Fubuki shouted. But his shout was swallowed by his team's questions.

"Captain, are you okay?! Did he do anything?"

"He didn't hurt you, did he?!"

"Do you want us to bury the body?!"

"I'm fine! No, he didn't do anything. No, he did not hurt me. And DON'T YOU DARE!" He snapped at the last part, then let out a sigh.

"How about you guys? What were you doing while I was gone?" He asked.

"We played a bit of poker then a few of us went poor but other than that nothing else happened." Aksara lied, well half lied. They did play poker after Fubuki and Gouenji went into the aquarium.

Fubuki nodded his head, totally not believing it.

"Uh huh." The reply made Constellation Lights nervous. Oh gosh, don't tell them their captain knew what else they had done!

"You know what, we will talk about this later. Just make sure Gouenji-kun is alright. I'm tired, so I'm going to bed." Fubuki said, going into his room.

"YES, CAPTAIN!" Constellation Lights said, before tending for Gouenji's wound.

~At the airport~

A boy stepped out of the plane.

"So this is Japan? I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE ENDOU AGAIN!" He said excitedly.

People started to look at him.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

'I wonder what Japan has to offer?' He thought.

 **Chapter 10 done.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Who is this mysterious person?**

 **Sorry if the date scene sucked, i have never been on a date before so i wouldn't know happens on them and i have not been to an aquarium in nearly 10 years.**

 **Please review, favorite and follow it will make me happy.**

 **Inazuma Eleven Forever out.**


	12. Not another one!

**Authors Note: HIYA EVERYONE! A few things, number 1 thank you everyone who reads, reviews, favorites and follows this story that has given me so much confidence in myself but also i have to say a massive thanks to Sadomasochist2716 without her i would not have this crazy story, number 2 thank you Sadomasochist2716 for beta-in this chapter as always and lastly until the end of this chapter, WE ARE GOING TO FIND OUT WHO THE MYSTERY PERSON IS!**

 **Before carrying on, i would like to say, i think we all know what has been going on in the world like what has happened to Paris and the threat that is going on in London (Where i live) and i would like to have a moment of silence to think about all those lives that has been lost...**

 **And now Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Level 5 does (Do we really need a disclaimer since everyone knows that we don't own the fanfiction we write i mean there would be no point of writing fanfiction) and i own two members of Constellation Lights (Can you guess who) and the other 8 belong to Sadomasochist2716.**

 **This chapter might be a short chapter but who knows and finally please enjoy! ^-^**

Chapter 11: Not another one!

~The day after Fubuki and Gouenji's date~

For today's training, Hitomiko and Fubuki decided to practice as a whole.

But that wasn't really the best idea since when practice started, Constellation Lights had been glaring at Gouenji for a reason which Raimon did not know.

Fubuki just sighed at Constellation Lights' foolish way of trying to make Gouenji feel intimidated.

Practice was going smoothly...well, as smoothly as it could get with Constellation Lights around until...

"ENDOU-SAN!" Someone shouted.

Everyone turned to look at where the voice came from, which was the staircase.

When Endou got to look at the person clearly, he then shouted.

"FIDEO!"

He then ran up to him.

Everyone, except Endou, was completely lost.

'Who is he?' They all asked themselves.

Endou and the person who they think was named Fideo came walking up to others.

"Guys, this is Fideo Ardena, we met when I went on a vacation to Italy with my family 2 years ago." Endou said.

Fideo had fair skin and was of standard height. He had medium-length brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing casual clothes which consisted of a gray shirt which was worn under a blue short sleeved jacket, gray trousers and pair of gray shoes.

Rika muttered "total hottie" under her breath.

"It's nice to meet you all." Fideo said, smiling.

"Fideo, let's introduce you to everyone." Endou said.

"These are the managers. Aki, Haruna and Natsumi." He introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you." The managers said.

"Nice to meet you too." Fideo replied politely.

"This is my team, that's Kazemaru, Someoka, Tsunami, Rika, Touko, Tachimukai, Kurimatsu, Kabeyama, Ichinose, Domon, Kogure, Kidou and Gouenji."

"Hi/Nice to meet you/Hn." They all said.

"This is our coach, Kira Hitomiko"

She just nodded.

Fideo nodded back.

"That's Aphrodi. He is from Zeus Junior High but he is helping us defeat Aliea Academy." Endou said.

"Nice to meet you." Aphrodi said.

"Nice to meet you too. Aliea Academy as in the Aliens that have been destroying Junior high schools all over Japan?" He asked.

Endou nodded.

"Yep, that's the one. How do you know about it?" He asked.

"It was all over the news." He replied.

"Ohhhh." Endou said.

"And this is Constellation Lights of Aliea Academy."

Fideo almost choked on his own saliva.

"WHAT!" He shouted in disbelief.

"Don't worry, they are on our side now. Let me introduce you to them. That is Aelita, Mios, Vixen, Tobias, Nieve, Zoisimus, Aksara, Mini, Phantom, Nuevo and their captain, Blizzard." Endou introduced.

When Fideo laid eyes on Blizzard, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. There was one thought in his mind.

'He so cute!'

For the next 5 minutes, everyone had to try to get Fideo out of his trance.

While people were trying to get Fideo out of his trance, Constellation Lights were having a conversation between themselves.

"Why is he staring at captain?" Nuevo asked.

"Just what is he planning? Wait, don't tell us he likes captain too?" Mini asked.

"That is unacceptable!" Vixen shouted.

"Not only love at first sight sounds stupid, but we also do not need another pest after captain's heart." Phantom said.

"On the second thought guys, maybe if this guy is in the picture, we can finally get rid of Gouenji Shuuya!" Mios said.

"Wow, Mios you actually said something smart for once." Aelita said.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!-" Mios shouted.

"Fideo-kun, are you okay?" Fideo heard an angel-like voice ask, which snapped him out of the daze.

Fideo realized the person who asked that question was Blizzard.

"Yes, I am fine. You are Blizzard, right?" He asked.

"Blizzard is my Aliea name. Let me introduce you to everyone using our real names." Blizzard said, smiling.

"But we already know your real names." Endou said.

"Really? If you do, then what is Vixen's real name?" Blizzard asked.

"Uhhh...Vixen?!" Endou said.

Everyone, except for Fideo, facepalmed. Someone then shouted.

"IDIOT!"

Blizzard sighed.

"Let me introduce you to everyone. Aelita's real name is Higurashi Ako, Mios's is Shatomo Riku, Vixen's is Kosaka Chiharu, Nieve's is Sasagawa Ikuto, Aksara's is Shibuya Natsume, Tobias's is Taiga, Zoisimus's is Inoue Sentarou, Nuevo's is Nanashi, Phantom's is Uzumaki Haruka, Mini's is Hatsuhara Ritsu and mine is Fubuki Shirou."

"REALLY?!" Everyone but Constellation Lights and Hitomiko shouted.

"Yep!" Vixen said, popping the 'p' at the end.

"So yeah…" Blizza- I mean Fubuki, said awkwardly.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, what now?" Aksara, oops, I mean, Shibuya, asked.

"How about me and Fubuki-kun get to know each other while everyone else goes and practice." Fideo said innocently while standing next to Fubuki.

Constellation Lights were about to protest until they remembered the plan. But, someone else did decide to protest.

"NO WAY!" Gouenji shouted, hating the thought of his love spending time with someone that was not him.

Everyone looked at him.

"Why not?" Endou asked curiously.

"Well, because…why should he spend time with only Fubuki? I mean, why can't we all spend the day together and get to know him?" Asked Gouenji, not wanting everyone to know about him and Fubuki even though Constellation Lights already knew about (and still disapproved of) this.

"We think letting Fideo and captain spend time together is a great idea!" Nuevo, I mean, Nanashi, shouted happily, and Constellation Lights, except for 2 members, nodded in agreement.

Ako and Sentarou just looked at each other worriedly. They didn't like this plan.

Everyone, except for Constellation Lights, Fideo and Fubuki, thought.

'I thought they didn't like people hanging around Blizzard?'

"Well, if they agree then come on Fubuki-kun, let's get to know each other better!" Fideo said, pulling Fubuki with him.

The next thing they knew, both Fideo and Fubuki were already out of sight.

Gouenji growled in anger.

'HOW DARE HE!' Gouenji shouted in his head, seething mentally.

Hitomiko then clapped loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"EVERYONE! GET BACK TO WORK, DON'T THINK THIS IS PLAY DAY!" She shouted, ordering everyone to get back to practice.

"YES COACH!" Everyone shouted, some more reluctant than others.

They all went back to practice.

A few members of Constellation Lights started grining while Gouenji was frowning and everyone else was just plain confused.

'I won't loose to him!" Gouenji thought while planning 101 ways to kill Fideo.

~Meanwhile, at Aliea Academy~

Reize was currently going on a rampage. Why, you ask? Well, because he just received yet another love letter.

"WHY CAN'T THEY LEAVE ME THE F*** ALONE!?" He shouted. Well, more screamed. All the while punching walls, throwing glass and ripping everything that was rippable.

You can tell he was furious due to the fact that he was being more violent than Burn whenever he went on a rampage.

Everyone in Aliea Academy was staying as FAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR~ way from Reize as possible. Meaning, they were all not in a 10 maybe 20 mile radius of Aliea Academy.

~About 15 miles away from Aliea Academy~

"I guess he didn't like the love letter I sent him." Gran said sadly. He could feel his heartbreak to million pieces at the thought.

"I WON'T GIVE UP THOUGH! THIS IS A WAR FOR REIZE'S HEART, AND I'M NOT GOING TO LOOSE TO ZOISIMUS!" He shouted in determination.

There was another loud scream.

'But not now. I think I will give him time to cool down first.' He thought, trying to get as far away as possible from Reize's fury.

 **What do you think?**

 **Was this enough for you?**

 **I choose Fideo because he is one of my favorites that is not in Raimon and not in the Go series.**

 **And also if you remember in my last chapter i said that this will be the last chapter for a month since i am working on a one-shot, a wedding one shot to be exact so if anyone has any experience in doing weddings fic or not please let me know i am really stuck on it.**

 **Have any questions for me let me know.**

 **Inazuma Eleven Forever out.**


	13. THIS MEANS WAR!

**Authors Note: Yes i have updated so that means i have finished my Christmas fic! I would like to thank everyone who stuck with me while i was being hacked, and everyone who reviewed, favourite, followed and read this story. And thank you Sadomasochist2716 for beta-in this chapter and my whole story and giving me ideas on how continue this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Do we really need a disclaimer? The only thing i need a disclaimer on is that Sadomasochist2716 owns 8 members of Constellation Lights and the poem in here does not belong to me i found it on postpoem and it is by creativehub10.**

 **Now ENJOY! ^-^**

Chapter 12: THIS MEANS WAR!

Everyone in Constellation Lights (except Fubuki) were at their secret hideout (you know, the one they brought Gouenji to? Yeah, that one), currently discussing the plan involving Gouenji, Fubuki and Fideo.

"All in favor of letting Fideo go out with captain instead of letting that fire baka, then kill him afterwards say aye!" Chiharu shouted.

"AYE!" 8 members of Constellation Lights shouted.

Everyone then looked at Ako and Sentarou, the only 2 people who didn't say aye.

"Guys, why didn't you say aye?" Nanashi asked the two.

"Well, me and Ako don't think it's a great idea to have Fideo break captain and Gouenji apart." Sentarou said with a frown.

Ritsu then started laughing.

"HAHAHA! GOOD ONE, SENTAROU. YOU ALMOST GOT ME HAHAHA!" She said, laughing.

Soon, everyone in Constellation Lights, except Ako and Sentarou, started laughing with her.

"But, in all seriousness, we need to think of a plan to bring Fideo and captain closer together." Chiharu said after she finished laughing.

"HAI!" Everyone, except Ako and Sentarou, said.

Ako and Sentarou left without a word to think of a plan of their own to get their captain and Gouenji closer together.

Everyone left in the room looked at the now closed door in confusion, but they shrugged it off not knowing what those two were doing or thinking.

"Let's get back to thinking of more ways to get captain and Fideo together." Haruka said.

Everyone agreed and went back to work.

~An hour later~

Constellation Lights were just walking around trying to think of different ways to get their captain and Fideo to spend more time together. Well, 8 of them were. Ako and Sentarou were think of ways to stop their teammates from messing with their captain's love life.

They were just about to pass the training grounds until they saw a horrid sight. A horrid sight for 8 of the Constellation Lights members that's it. To Ako and Sentarou, they thought it was a sight that maybe, just maybe, they could get use to.

It was Gouenji and Fubuki practicing together, and they weren't just practicing like any other practice. They were trying to practice a combination hissatsu together, and they were being awfully close, too close for most of Constellation Lights' liking.

But, for the 8 Constellation Lights members who wanted to put Fideo and Fubuki together, it was like an angel was looking down upon them because at that exact moment when they saw Fideo heading to their direction.

"HEY FIDEO!" Chiharu shouted to him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"So, what are you doing?" Nanashi asked.

"I was looking for Fubuki, but I can't seem to find him." Fideo said sadly.

"Well you are in luck, because we know where he is." Ritsu said happily.

"YOU DO?!" Fideo asked, excited.

"Yep! He is right over there." Riku said, pointing to the direction where Gouenji and Fubuki were.

"Thanks guys! If there is something I could do for you, just let me know." He said, running off towards Gouenji and Fubuki.

'Oh trust us, you are doing something for us by being here.' The 8 thought.

Ako and Sentarou shared a worried look.

'We need to do something and fast.' They thought, trying to think of what to do.

Meanwhile, while they were thinking of ways to stop their teammates, Shibuya then called Gouenji over to them.

Gouenji then walked over to them, which might not have been the best idea for him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"We just want to let you know that captain will never love you." Chiharu said.

"And what makes you say that?" He asked.

"Because, look over there." Riku said, pointing in the direction of Fideo and Fubuki, who were laughing and smiling together.

When Gouenji looked in their direction, he could feel his heart break.

'Maybe they are right, maybe he will never love me in the way I love him.' Gouenji thought sadly.

Seeing the expression on Gouenji's face made the 8 members of Constellation Lights very happy.

After seeing what their teammates did, Ako and Sentarou thought.

'Enough is enough. If that's how you are going to play then bring it on.' They thought, determined.

~At dinner~

Everyone was going to dinner. Fubuki was going to sit next to Gouenji, but Vixen pulled him over to Fideo, who was very happy to have Fubuki next to him.

This action made Gouenji very annoyed/angry.

After seeing what their teammate did, Ako and Sentarou walked up to Gouenji.

Seeing the two Constellation Lights members walk up to him, Gouenji looked at them.

"What do you what?" He asked coldly.

"To help you." Was all Ako said.

"With what?" Gouenji asked.

At this point, they had gotten everyone in Constellation Lights' attention on them.

"We want you to go out with our captain instead of Fideo." Sentarou replied.

"I still don't follow you." Gouenji said blankly.

"You see, our teammates are using Fideo to break you and captain apart, but us two like you two together." Sentarou said.

"Just don't be mistaken, we approve of your relationship with Captain and all but we just don't think what the others are doing is the right thing, that's all. After this, don't expect us to continue helping you." Ako said emotionlessly.

Gouenji nodded, understanding what they mean.

The remain of Constellation Lights members (except Fubuki) started glaring at the other two Constellation Lights members.

'Oh, it's SO on!' They thought in determination. They were so determined that you could practically see fire in their eyes.

While this was going on Fubuki was thinking.

'The hell are they planning to do?' He thought, having a bad feeling.

During the dinner time, Ako and Sentarou were glaring at Riku, Chiharu, Nanashi, Ritsu, Haruka, Ikuto, Shibuya and Taiga while Riku, Chiharu, Nanashi, Ritsu, Haruka, Ikuto, Shibuya and Taiga were glaring at Ako and Sentarou in return.

While all this was going on all of Raimon was thinking.

'What the hell is going on? We don't get what the problem here is?'

And that was how the story of the Montague and Capulets went to war against each other actually started.

~Meanwhile, at Aliea Academy~

Reize just received yet another love letter. Reize just wished that this love letter wasn't as sappy like the last one he received.

When he opened the letter and read it, he was beyond shocked and happy.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" He shouted happily while hugging the letter.

In the letter, it read.

 _Dear the most beautiful woman in the world who took my heart,_

 _My love, something came up and I unfortunately cannot write you for some time, due to having to help captain with his love life, but before I end this rather short letter that makes me cry rivers let me leave you with a poem that I wrote just for you._

 _I'm feeling lonely._

 _I have nothing to do._

 _Can't pass the time quick enough._

 _I just want to be with you._

 _I called an hour ago._

 _You're not home._

 _I feel cold without you._

 _I wonder if you are also somewhere._

 _Some place all alone._

 _When I'm in your arms._

 _It feels like home._

 _Cupid made his bullseye._

 _Making sure you caught my eye._

 _I'm going to tell you the truth._

 _I have no need to lie._

 _I love you with all my heart._

 _I'm so grateful that you're my girl._

 _I saw you yesterday._

 _I'm still thinking of you._

 _Sometimes words I need not say._

 _Cause' I know you feel the same way._

 _I'm feeling cold and I am going to be as bold._

 _To tell you that you've made my life a happier one._

 _Being with you is a life filled with love and fun._

 _I'm all alone right now._

 _As emo as I can be._

 _Longing for you affectionately._

 _Chewing on my headphones._

 _Wishing that you were home._

 _I'd give anything for you._

 _To feel my arms wrapped tight around you._

 _Buried in protectiveness and nurturing._

 _I'm always thinking about you._

 _Cause' I love you._

 _You've made my heart glow._

 _(it glows cause' you've lit the light)_

 _You've made my smile show._

 _(I want you in my arms tonight)_

 _You've made my soul whole._

 _(with you it feels so right)_

 _You've melted my demeanour of snow._

 _(it was a case of love at first sight)_

 _You've parted me from woe._

 _(I'm high on you like sky is high on a kite)_

 _I'm feeling lonely._

 _I wish you were holding me._

 _I know though, that somewhere_

 _you're also thinking of me._

 _I'm sitting here reminiscing._

 _I have nothing in particular to do._

 _I'm reminded of your love._

 _Everytime I think of you._

 _Baby, I honestly love you. (I did not think of this poem!)_

 _With all my heart, your future husband_

 _Sentarou._

"EVERYBODY! LET'S THROW A HUGE PARTY!" Reize shouted happily.

Everybody looked confused.

"Why, Reize-sama?" Diam asked curiously.

Reize then held up the letter Sentarou sent to him.

"Because of this." He said happily.

This got everyone even more confused.

'Huh?'

Reize then started skipping everywhere then started humming happily.

He then passed Gran who looked at him in confusion.

"I wonder why he is so happy?" He thought out loud.

He then spotted a letter in his hands which was not from him but from Sentarou.

'I wonder what's in that letter to make my Reize so happy?' Gran thought in jealousy.

Gran then came up with an idea.

'I know I will just start sending him longer letters and maybe that will make him happy too!' He thought.

He then rushed to his room to get started on the love letters.

Meanwhile Reize was almost to his room until he had a thought.

'What exactly does he mean by Blizzard's love life? Does Blizzard have a love life at all?' All these thought came into Reize's head making him even more curious.

And with that Reize then started to think about that all day until he just gave up and waited for Sentarou to actually send him a letter explaining the situation, This was the ONE letter Reize wanted and nothing will stop him from getting the answer.

Chapter 12 done.

 **What do you think?**

 **Yeah i don't own the poem i just made some changes to it to fit the letter? Was it a good poem?**

 **And just because i finished the Christmas fic does not mean i am going to post it now you have to wait for December 25th.**

 **I don't really have anything else to say so...**

 **Inazuma Eleven Forever out.**


	14. Let the games begin

**Author's** **Note: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! AND I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT IT IS ONLY A SHORT CHAPTER! But think of it as build for what is going to happen next...**

 **Thank you so much everyone for reviewing, favouriting, following and reading even if i haven't updating, it really means a lot!**

 **There is probably more i want to say but i can't really think right now.**

 **Thank you Sado-chan for Beta-in this chapter! Much appreciated.**

 **Yeah yeah i don't own Inazuma Eleven oh come on you people should know this by now!**

 **Please enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Let the games begin…

It was an understatement to say that eight of Constellation Lights members were angry. In fact they were furious. No, they were beyond furious. After all, their own teammates, THEIR OWN BROTHER AND SISTER HAD BETRAYED THEM!

At the moment, the 8 people who were against GouFubu had a meeting; they were trying to think of a plan to stop Ako and Sentarou from doing their 'evil' deed.

"I'VE GOT AN IDEA!" Chiharu shouted while jumping up.

"And what would that be?" Shibuya asked.

"If it's a war they want then a war is what they are going to get." Was all Chiharu said, smirking.

"Huh?" Everyone asked, confused while tilting their head a bit.

"Prank wars."

"Ohhhhhh~." When she said that everything made sense to them.

"I like that idea." Ritsu said.

"ME TOO!" Nanashi yelled.

"Nanashi, don't be so loud." Haruka scolded.

"Sorry." Nanashi said sadly while looking down.

Haruka sighed.

"Don't worry about it." She said, ruffling his hair.

"It seems most of us are all for that idea." Riku declared.

"So this is the plan-" Chiharu told them the plan and by the end of her speech everyone nodded.

"So you all know what to do?" She asked.

They all nodded.

"Now let's get moving. We wouldn't want to keep them waiting now do we?" Chiharu said, smirking.

~Later on~

It was currently dinner and tensions were high because of the members of Constellation Lights.

Chiharu and Sentarou were having a glare off, neither wanted to let the other win.

Sentarou then took a bite out of his spaghetti, just to frown when he saw Chiharu grinning. Pausing, he then looked down to his spaghetti and saw…...MAGGOTS!

Sentarou then tried spitting the maggots out and then he ran to the bathroom to throw up and clean his mouth.

The anti-GouFubu group then started laughing/grinning/smirking.

Ako just glared at them.

'You think you have won but you haven't.' Ako thought.

Chiharu then took a bite of her salad with ranch dressing.

It was Ako's turn to wear a smirk.

Chiharu saw this and looked at her salad, then started spitting her salad out. Why? Because there were ANTS IN IT!

'Well played Ako, but if you think that's going to stop us then you might as well give up.' Chiharu thought, glaring at Ako.

Fubuki just sighed at his team.

'What are they up to now?' He thought.

And Raimon were asking themselves why kami-sama was punishing them….

~The next day~

The next day was a rush for Constellation Lights (minus their captain) since they were up all night planning what to do next for their "prank" *cough*Attempt of murder*cough*.

Riku was currently in the shower washing his hair until he noticed something, he looked at his hands and saw green, he then looked into the mirror and saw his dark brown hair now bright green.

"WHAT THE F***!" He screamed.

"AKO! SENTAROU! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

He then put a towel around his waist then ran out out of the bathroom. When he ran out the bathroom, he slipped and face planted into the wooden floor.

"F***! SONOVAB***!" He swore while rubbing his face.

He then noticed that a spot by the bathroom door was waxed.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AKO AND SENTAROU!" He screamed again.

~Training~

Taiga grabbed a football then went to the football pitch to start practicing.

As soon as he kicked the ball, it exploded and mud went everywhere and when I say everywhere I mean EVERYWHERE.

Taiga wiped the mud off his face and started growling.

"Hn!" (Translated to "No more fun and games!")

~Later~

Around midday, Fubuki had an announcement for Constellation Lights.

"Guys! You are taking this change so well so I have decided to take you all out to the swimming pool."

Everyone in Constellation Lights cheered like a bunch of little kids.

"Come on, get ready! We don't have time to waste!" He yelled, earning their attention.

When Fubuki said that they were going to the pool, it gave Ako and Sentarou an idea.

~At the pool~

Once they got the pool, everyone except for Ikuto, Fubuki, Ako and Sentarou went into the pool.

"So you understand the plan?" Ako asked. She was standing with Sentarou at a dark corner.

Sentarou nodded. "Yes I do."

"Good. Now, let's put this plan in action." Ako said with a look in her eye. A look that could get anyone killed….

Sentarou felt a shiver run through his back.

"Hai mistress-sama."

Ako smirked at that.

'Oh Kami-sama what did i get myself into.' Sentarou thought. The feeling of dread was running through him.

'I think I have unleashed a monster.'

Chapter 13 IS DONE!

 **I AM SORRY AGAIN! SO yeah it going to have slow updates until my next holiday..**

 **Life is a b****...**

 **Why did i start so many stories already?**

 **SO yah remember slow updates...**

 **Bye for now!**


	15. Disaster

**Authors Note: Hey everyone i am here to give you the un-betaed version of chapter 14 since i finished this chapter a week ago and Sado-chan has yet to beta it and now you get to see how horrible my writing is ^-^!**

 **Sorry that you have wait so long!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Disaster

Sentarou was walking towards the pool while a backpack was slung over his shoulder some might say this looked suspicious but they were Constellation Lights nothing was normal for them.

He then kneeled at the side of the pool, taking the backpack off and putting it in front of him, he then opened it and took something out, he then put the ends of it into the pool.

It was faulty wires...

The anti-GouFubu group except Ikuto were having fun in the water and not paying attention to their surroundings, which was the biggest mistake they have ever made in their entire life.

They suddenly felt an extremely intense shock.

After not hearing his team cheerful cries in the water, Fubuki looked over to the water and saw that THEY WERE BEING ELECTROCUTED!

He then immediately called for an ambulance, after that he was rushing towards the pool.

"MINNAS ARE YOU OKAY?!" He asked.

All he received was groans.

Soon enough the ambulances came taking the 7 of them to the hospital.

After the incident Fubuki thought it was best to go home.

During the journey back home Ikuto didn't stop glaring at Ako and Sentarou, knowing full well that they were the ones behind this.

When they got back home Ikuto said something to them.

"I know it was you two who electrocuted them so i am going to say this, you will pay for what you did." He then left them in silence.

When he was out of sight they let out a breath that they didn't even know they were holding.

"Was it just me or was Ikuto-nii more scarier than usual?" Sentarou asked?

Ako nodded in response.

"Now we need to be on high alert on all times, who knows what he will do." Ako said.

And they were on high alert all times, they looked for any suspicious activity from him and when they went to bed they made sure they locked their doors and checked around the room for anything.

~Next Day~

"Is it safe to leave?" Sentarou asked Ako, while poking his head outside to see if there was any traps.

A spirit near Ako shook his head as if saying 'There is nothing.'

"It's safe to leave." Ako said.

They then left to go get breakfast.

~In the dining hall~

When everyone was in the dining hall Fubuki made an announcement.

"As everyone knows 7 members of my team were mysteriously electrocuted while we were at the pool yesterday."

'Yeah "Mysteriously".' Ikuto, Sentarou and Ako thought.

"The hospital informed me that there skin is slightly damaged but overall they were shocked that they were hardly hurt by it." He continued.

Nobody even looked the slightest bit shocked by the information Fubuki just gave them, they knew that Constellation Lights were pretty much invincible if it wasn't for the facet they need food, water and sleep like everyone else does, but they suspected that even that they didn't even need it!

"So later on this evening all of us are going to visit them." Fubuki finished.

Everyone so badly wanted to object but they didn't want to see the wrath of Fubuki...

Everyone muttered "Okay."

"Good now time for practice." Fubuki said smiling brightly.

'Mr Prince Charming.' Everyone thought, gasping.

~Later with Ikuto~

He and Fideo were walking down a busy road, going to get some ingredients for dinner that night and maybe a few other things *Wink* *Wink**nudge**nudge*.

"Hey Fideo." The dark blue haired boy said.

"Yes?" Said person asked.

"I would like you to help me terminate Ako and Sentarou." Ikuto said bluntly.

"HUH? WHY?!" He shouted.

"They are trying to break you and Fubuki-sama apart." Was all he said.

"They will be terminated." Fideo muttered darkly.

On the inside Ikuto was smirking darkly.

'Yes, yes they will, little one.'

"So what's the plan?" Fideo asked.

"Well the plan is-" Ikuto then proceeded to tell him the plan.

While Ikuto was telling him the plan, Fideo kept nodding and smirking the whole way through.

~Later on after dinner~

After dinner everyone was laughing and chatting happily one another, totally forgetting about the 7 Constellation Lights members in the hospital.

After dinner finished Fideo and Ikuto put their plan in action.

Cutting a hole in the middle in hallway on Ako and Sentarou room and filling it up halfway with boiling water and replacing the carpet over it, making it seem like it wasn't tampered with.

As soon as they saw Ako and Sentarou walking down the hallway they quickly hid to watch what happens.

Ako and Sentarou were walking without a care in the world, acting like they have won the game of Fubuki-sama relationship.

They then walked on the spot where Fideo and Ikuto dug and fell...

All anybody could hear where there screams of agony.

Wanting to see them, Fideo and Ikuto walked over to the hole.

And by accident Fideo pushed Ikuto into the hole.

You could faintly hear the heterochromatic boy screaming.

Hearing the screams everybody rushed to the hallway to see what was going on.

Upon seeing the sight Fubuki took out his phone and called an ambulance...again...the second time in the last 24 hours...

Everyone tried to pull the 3 members of Constellation Lights out of the home made hole.

15 minutes later Ako, Ikuto and Sentarou were on their way to the hospital to be treated.

Fubuki sighed.

'Why can't my team just be normal.!' He shouted in his head.

'Midori-chan hopefully things are better on your end.' He thought.

In was no secret that Fubuki and the captain of the team Gemini Storm were the best of friends.

They did practically everything together and Fubuki knew everything that had to with the captain including his love life *Wink* he even knew that the captain of The Genesis had a crush on the green haired male.

'Please be okay Midori-chan.'

~Aliea Academy~

Reize really thought he got away from all the love letters but NOOOOOOO~ for some reason even after Sentarou sent that letter saying that he will be stopping writing letters for some time, THERE WERE MORE LETTERS COMING!

He really wonder where the letters were coming from, he even made a few guess but he thought they were all wrong but what he didn't know was one was right...

That the captain of The Genesis was the sending it...

~Around the corner from him~

Gran was hiding round the corner from Reize.

'I hope he likes it.' He thought.

He put his right hand on his heart.

His heart kept beating faster faster.

'Why do you do this to me my love?'

Chapter 14 done.

 **GOMENASAI IT'S SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! T^T**

 **I am currently going to put this story on hold since there is other stories i want to write and i find that i can't write more than 2 stories at once. GOMEN!**


	16. A Day In The Life Of Reize

**Author's** **Note: Hey anyone still remember me? I know it's been a long time since i updated but life is a fucking bitch and to be completely honest with you i didn't start this chapter until halfway through summer and Yuri! On ICE may or may not have took over my life since the season started and also the other reason why this is so late is because i just fell out of love with Inazuma Eleven and thanks to the announcement of Ares i'm going to start writing again but now i bring you a new chapter! I suck so much :D, you should know that this chapter isn't like the other chapters but who cares you get an update! 2 more things before we start the chapter, I will be deleting those 2 unnecessary chapters of when i got hacked and if you don't mind i want to change a few stuff in my other chapters because when i looked back on it i saw some errors and i want to fix them, i hope you don't mind.**

 **I suck, this was suppose to be out yesterday but...Stuff happened *cough*fell asleep*cough*.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews (I read all reviews)/favourites/follows (I see everyone who favourites and follows) and views even though it's been like what 7-8 months since i have updated?**

 **Thank you Sadomasochist2716 for beta-in this chapter I love you!**

 **Disclaimer** **: We don't fucking need one, nothing in this chapter belongs to me as we all know!**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Day In The Life Of Reize

The moment Reize woke up, he KNEW it was going to be either a rough day, bad day or a LOOOOONG day. HECK, MAYBE ALL OF THEM!

Looking at the time, he saw that it was now 09: 34am.

He got out of bed and got ready for day ahead of him. Thankfully it was his day off, and yes they do get days off. They wouldn't have agreed to this Aliea thing if they didn't have days off.

As soon as he finished taking a shower and brushing his teeth, he started putting on his casual clothes, then pulled his hair in a ponytail.

Once done, he then left to get something to eat.

As soon as he left his room, he was greeted by a grinning Diam, who was also wearing his casual clothes.

"Why are you so happy?" Reize asked suspiciously.

"Because I know who your secret admirer is!" Daim announced, still grinning.

"And who would that be?" He asked curiously. What? He couldn't help it, he really wanted to know.

"IT'S GRAN-SAMA!" Diam said, grinning even more than he already was, if it was even possible.

Reize stared at Diam for a good minute, then bursted out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE DIAM! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT!? I'M BEING SERIOUS HERE!" He shouted, pouting.

Reize started wiping the tears he cried from laughing.

"Sorry Diam, but I can hardly believe that the captain of the strongest team in Aliea Academy has a crush on ME. Hehehe." He manage to giggle out.

"But I know it's him! I saw him writing a love letter!" Diam said, trying to convince his stubborn captain.

"How do you know he was writing a love letter?" Gemini Storms captain asked

"Gran-sama said whatever he wrote down." The brown haired boy replied.

Reize sweatdropped at that.

"Errr….I still don't believe you!"

"Oh Kami-sama... Reize, you are a stubborn one." Daim said, rubbing his face in frustration.

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Reize shouted.

"BLIZZARD-SAMA IS MORE OBVIOUS TO THIS THAN YOU ARE AND HE IS OBLIVIOUS TO PRACTICALLY EVERYTHING! Daim shouted back.

Reize sighed, knowing it was true and changed the subject.

"You know what, let's just get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"That's something I can get behind on." Diam beamed.

As soon as he said that, both of their stomachs grumbled causing them both to blush in embarrassment.

The two friends then left to get something to fill their stomachs, but as soon as they were out of sight a certain red head came into view, feeling a little hurt by what

the green-haired captain said. He had heard the entire conversation and it honestly broke his heart, hearing that his crush didn't think he had a crush on him.

'What will make you believe that I'm in love with you?' He asked himself sadly, before shaking his head.

'I can't be weak now. If I show weakness, HE will snatch Reize from me.' A picture of Sentarou popped into his head. 'THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN! I WILL WIN YOUR HEART!' He thought, all fired up.

~With Sentarou~

"ACHOO!" Sentarou sneezed.

"Oww." He muttered, feeling pain.

'If I didn't know any better I would have thought someone was thinking of me. WHAT IF IT WAS REIZE-SAMA!?' He thought, now wanting to get out of that damn hospital.

'Screw Blizzard-taicho and his love life. Reize-sama is more important!' He thought, plotting a way to get out.

~With Reize and Diam, half an hour later~

"Ahh~ that was some good food!" Diam shouted happily, rubbing his stomach, indicating that he was full.

Reize couldn't have agreed with him anymore, but for some odd reason, he felt a chill go up his spine as if someone creepy was thinking of him.

'It's probably nothing.' He thought, shrugging it off.

"So, what now?" Diam asked, bored out of his mind.

"Well I was going to-" Reize started, but as soon as he started he was cut off by the same person who asked him the question.

"OHH~ HOW ABOUT WE GO TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK!" Diam exclaimed excitedly.

"No." The green haired boy said bluntly.

"WHAT!? WHY NOT?!" The brown haired boy shouted, clearly upset at the answer he got.

"I don't feel like it."

"Then how about we... errr, I have no idea what else we can do." Diam said, defeated.

"Well, I am planning to go to the CL dorms and go to Ritsu's room to take her manga." Reize said bluntly.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Diam shouted, shocked.

"Why not?" Reize asked, confused.

"It's an invasion of privacy!" Diam shouted.

"But they are not here and they didn't come back for their things and plus she promised to lend me a manga I have been wanting for awhile now." He replied without care in the world.

Diam sighed.

"I thought you were better than this, Midori-chan." Diam said, mock shaking his head in disappointment.

Reize glared at him.

"Don't call me that and you are one to talk."

Diam just shrugged and crossed his arms behind his head.

"So, are we going or what?"

Reize looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?! You just said it was wrong to do that and now you want to go!?"

"Well, we have nothing to do, so why not?" He asked, shrugging again.

Reize just sighed at him and facepalmed.

"Let's just go."

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" Diam said cheerfully.

Reize just sighed again.

And then they left for the Constellation Lights dorms but not without a certain red haired following them.

~At the Constellation Lights dorms. To be more specific, in Ritsu's room~

Both Diam and Reize were shocked to find out the door was unlocked. Though, they really shouldn't even be surprised anymore, seeing that, this was Constellation FREAKING Lights they were talking about here, and nothing they did was normal.

"So, what's this manga that you wanted to read?" Diam asked him, curious, looking at Ritsu's manga collection.

Reize blushed.

"Um could you um you know…wait outside?" Reize asked, avoiding the brown haired boy's gaze.

Diam looked at the other, confused.

"Why?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Well, umm? it's embarrassing getting it in front of you." Reize replied, still blushing.

Diam smirked at the boy.

"Is it now?" He asked mischievously.

"YES! NOW LEAVE!" The green haired boy, shouted, still blushing.

"Is it a R-rated manga? Does it show private parts? Do people's limbs get ripped off?!" Diam asked, as he kept asking more questions as the minutes go by.

Reize stopped blushing by now and he now just looked annoyed at all the questions his best friend was asking.

"Maybe, maybe and WHAT THE HELL?! NO! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN READING AND WATCHING HIROMU!?" Reize shouted in shock.

"Attack on Titan, Mirai Nikki, Higurashi, Another, Shiki and many more." Diam said, calmly, as if it wasn't a big deal but to Reize, it clearly was.

"Diam, you do realise that you are fourteen while I'm thirteen, right?" The younger of the two asked, very concerned.

"Yeah. But no one is safe from the internet these days and we were bound to find out about these things sooner or later." Diam said, trying to prove a point.

"I always wondered how you, Natsume and Chiharu got along so well but now i know. You three are all fucked up." Reize said

Diam gasped.

"Little Midori-chan shouldn't be saying those type of words." He said, with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Reize sweatdropped again.

"Seriously? That's what bothered you? Me saying a swear word? Not the fact I practically called you three crazy and insane?" He asked.

"Nah, I knew that already." The fourteen year old said casually.

Reize just shook his head and sighed. Again.

"Let me just get the manga already. We have spent enough time dilly dallying here." Reize said, feeling a headache coming on.

"'KAY!" The brown haired boy shouted.

Reize walked up to the shelf and scanned it, trying to look for the manga he wanted.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted it and went to reach for it. But Diam, being the nosy f*** that he was, looked at the book Reize was reaching for and said out loud the title of the manga, catching Reize off guard.

"Love Stage, huh?" He said casually, mentally plotting to embarrass the young captain.

"Yeah, so what?" The green haired boy asked nervously.

Diam gave him a sly grin.

Reize did NOT have a good feeling about this AT ALL.

"You know what I've heard about this manga?" Diam asked, grinning wider.

"No, what?" Reize asked, having a funny feeling in his stomach.

"This manga has extremely sexual scenes, especially between two men." The forward said slyly.

Reize was in full on embarrassment mode after hearing what his so called best friend just said.

He was embarrassed that he took it upon himself to hide his face behind his hands.

"Aww there isn't anything to be embarrassed about. Some people just like those type of stuff and you are one of those people." The so called best friend said, loving the fact that his captain was embarrassed.

After the captain got over his embarrassment, he couldn't stop glaring at the older boy.

"One day, you are going to die of a horrible and painful death." The captain said with no emotion in his voice, still glaring at the other.

"FINE BY ME!" The said boy shouted while grinning as wide as he can.

The youngest captain of Aliea got his book and left without saying a word, making Diam grin in accomplishment.

~With Reize~

Walking down the long hallway, Reize looked at the nearby clock and noticed it had been over two and half hours since he last looked at the time, making it just over 12:30pm.

'Wow, time really does fly by.' He thought to himself.

Just as he was about to enter the common room, Ulvida and Desarm stopped him.

"Hey Midorikawa. How are you?" Ulvida asked sweetly.

Ulvida always acted as a mother figure to Midorikawa. In fact, she acted like a mother figure to all Aliea captains and players, being one of the eldest girls in Aliea.

"I'm fine." He answered.

"That's good." Desarm said, smiling at him and patting his head.

While Ulvida acted like a mother figure, Desarm acted like a father figure, being the eldest boy in Aliea.

Just as Ulvida was about to start talking again, the voices of two people shouting interrupted her.

"WHAT THE FUCK ELSA!? THAT IS COLD!" One of them shouted.

"IT'S YOUR OWN FUCKING FAULT, FLAME PRINCESS FOR TRIPPING ME!" The other person shouted right back.

Reize, Ulvida and Desarm silently groaned, knowing those voices all too well.

Walking towards the shouting, the trio were not shocked to see Burn in the middle of a pile of ice while Gazel had a noticeable bruise forming on his forehead.

While Ulvida and Desarm were everyone's parent figures, Burn and Gazel were everyone's annoying brothers that they all wished would disappear or at least get rid of the sexual tension between them.

"FIGHT ME, ICE QUEEN!" Burn yelled aggressively, headbutting the light-gray haired boy.

"BRING IT, SHIT FOR BRAINS! Gazel shouted, just as aggressive.

Hearing the commotion, Ulvida, Desarm and Reize weren't the only ones who checked to see what was happening.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked, stopping the two boys from fighting any longer.

"Nothing, Gran-sama." The two boys said in unison.

"I most certainly hope so." Gran said with authority in his voice.

"Well look at the time! I need to get to practice! Can't have my team training without their captain now." Burn said, in a hurry to get away from Gran.

"I need to get going. My team is expecting me soon. We're going out today." Gazel also said.

3 seconds later, the two boys were out of sight, making the red haired captain sigh.

'I've been there before.' Reize thought, feeling sympathetic for his superior.

Gran then turned to the trio.

"Why, hello Ulvida, Desarm, Reize. What brings you here?" Their superior asked.

Not knowing what to say, Desarm stepped in for them.

"Nothing in particular. We were just passing by."

It may have been a lame excuse, but it worked!

"Ah I see. Well, I'll see you all later then." And with that, Gran left.

They all let out breath that they didn't know they were keeping in.

While Ulvida and Desarm were the parents and Burn and Gazel were the brothers, Reize didn't know what Gran was to them or even him. Sure, he was their superior, but why everyone else seemed like family to him and not Gran?

~Meanwhile with Gran~

While Gran was walking away, all he could feel was his heart beating rapidly and let's not forget to mention the huge blush on his face.

If someone were to walk past now they would think he was sick and not, you know, in love.

'Look at what you are doing to me Midorikawa. You got me wrapped around your finger.' The red haired boy thought, walking to god knows where.

Suddenly, Gran stopped walking, and a "genius" idea came to mind.

'Christmas is coming up and it's the time for lovers to spend time together! I WILL CONFESS TO MIDORIKAWA ON CHRISTMAS EVE!' Gran thought excitedly.

Gran then walked to his room to plan out what he was going to do.

~Meanwhile with Sentarou~

"OKAY! NOW HOLD IT TIGHT!" Sentarou shouted at his teammates, as he began to climb down the ladder that Riku got. Where he got the ladder and how he did it, nobody knew. Not that anybody was complaining.

"Why are we doing this?" Ako asked nobody in particular.

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS!? IT'S FOR LOVE!" Chiharu said cheerfully.

"But he does know that Midorikawa is a boy, right?" Nanashi asked.

"Of course he does. He just refuses to believe it." Riku clicked his tongue.

Ritsu nodded at that.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU MY LOVE!" Sentarou shouted, going down.

"So, who is telling captain?" Haruka asked.

Everyone was silent, then looked at Ikuto, who accepted his fate and sighed.

Everyone then let go of the ladder and went to hug Ikuto. Except Taiga.

While hugging Ikuto, they all could hear the faint screams of Sentarou but they didn't bother to ask if he was okay.

They then heard a crash and the faint scream of Sentarou saying "OW! FUCK THAT HURTS!" They all just shrugged at that and continued what they were doing before.

It was a miracle that nobody went to check on them because of those screams.

Chapter 15 is now...Done!

 **What did ya think?~**

 **You better have read the A/N at the top because i'm not repeating anything.**

 **I don't know if should make a second part to this, what do you think i should do?**

 **From now on i will be working on the next chapter of My Life As A Teenage Outcast and when i finished that i will work on this story's next chapter and repeat.**

 **Thank you for all the support, i love you guys so much, so until next time~**

 **Inazuma Eleven Forever has left!**


End file.
